Avengers meet Percy Jackson
by Rubyrach11
Summary: The titan war is over Percy and Annabeth are set on a quest to prevent yet another disaster when they come across SHIELD in addition the Avengers. Will they be able to work together and what exactly is Natasha and Nick hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Avengers meet Percy Jackson

The titan war is over Percy and Annabeth are set on a quest to prevent yet another disaster when they come across SHIELD in addition the Avengers. Will they be able to work together and what exactly is Natasha and Nick hiding?

Chapter 1

The Titan war was over, Percy and Annabeth are dating right now they are happy. Annabeth has been spending her time in Olympus working with her mother and spending time with Percy, they were back at camp for the weekend. The hunters turned up at Camp three days ago and Annabeth has been hanging out with Thalia. Percy enters the arena to find them fighting, he notices at least two other hunters sitting off to the side watching them. He recognized one of them as Phoebe, she had helped heal several of the campers during the war. She at least acknowledged his presence with a nod before turning back to watch Annabeth and Thalia's fight. They stopped fighting and Thalia stepped back, Annabeth was smiling.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." Annabeth commented grinning at her.

"You were holding back." Thalia pointed out.

"You were too." Annabeth retorted

"We will be needing to get ready for lunch soon." Thalia stated. "You want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"The quest you were given?" Thalia asked seeming on Friday night she was given a quest after returning from Olympus.

"Not really, I know I will be taking Percy but I don't know who the third is..."

"I can help with that."

"Really? You can leave the hunt?" Annabeth asked she would love to do a quest with Thalia and Percy again.

"Me? No, I can't but I can send one of the others."

"A hunter?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" Annabeth asked curious as to who Thalia had thought of.

"Alexa." Thalia said pointing to the girl next to Phoebe. She looked up at Thalia with a raised eyebrow.

'Me?' She signed to Thalia

"Isn't she mute?" Annabeth asked, she knew sign language because Athena was the one to come up with it, but to communicate with Percy in a hurry could be problematic.

"She is serving punishment for something." Thalia stated

"Punishment?" Annabeth asked

'I lied to Artemis about something...' Alexa replied, Annabeth looked over at her and noticed that she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there. 'You don't want a lair with you.' Alexa added

"A misunderstanding, one of the gods asked her to do something and she didn't tell Artemis about it. When Artemis asked her about it she chose to remain silent." Thalia stated sending a glare at Alexa, she knew exactly what she was trying to do. It was not going to work, she had already spoken to Artemis and was told that Alexa would be going on this quest.

'You told me to come here, but you cannot make me go on this quest.' Alexa signed at Thalia.

"Fight me." Annabeth interrupted

'What?'

"If I win, you will come with me on this quest. If you win, I will not bother you again." Annabeth stated

"Annabeth." Thalia said her name there was clearly a warning in her tone. She didn't know that Athena had told her what to do and say.

Alexa got to her feet and nodded her head in agreement and watched as Annabeth pulled out a bow stave. Alexa nodded before pulling out a knife that she twirled in her hand until it became a bow stave. They circled each other to start with before Alexa started her attack. Annabeth barely had time to counter her moves before Alexa was onto the next. She managed to evade her by pulling off a complicated move that had put some distance between them, then she went on the attack. Her moves were swift and precise as she struck, going for Alexa's weak points...even though there were not many. Alexa frowned as she deflected the blows this time it was her that put some distance between them as she studied Annabeth. Annabeth didn't give her time to think as she closed the gap forcing Alexa onto the defensive once again. This time Alexa managed to find her rhythm until she faltered. Annabeth used this time to disarm her and she ended on the ground. But she was not looking at Annabeth instead she was trying to take the bracelet off from her wrist. It did not budge.

'You cheated!' Alexa signed at her once she came to terms the bracelet would not come off.

"How did I cheat?"

'Your mother helped you.' She accuses looking down at the bracelet. 'Each time I went to disarm you it would burn... then you happen to know exactly where my weak points are...she told you! I only spar with her so only she would know...' Alexa signed angrily.

"My mother did not tell me where your weak points are I noticed them myself. As for your bracelet I had nothing to do with that." Annabeth replied she could see the anger on Alexa's face as she glared at her.

'I am...' she stopped signing tilted her head before walking out of the arena.

"Where is she going?" Annabeth asked

"She was called." Thalia stated... "she will join you."

"Called by whom?" She asked

"Artemis is instructing her now that she will join you on this quest...come on I am hungry." Thalia added helping Phoebe up before going to collect the other hunters.

Alexa was still furious, but the closer she got to Artemis the more her anger faded until she ended up sitting next to her goddess.

'Milady?' She thought, choosing to speak through thoughts over sign language.

'You seem upset.' Artemis replied

'They want me to go on a quest...you are here to tell me to go on this quest aren't you?' Alexa asked as her shoulders sagged she looked down.

"You are going to watch over Annabeth and Perseus and help them on their quest."

'What? You're joking right?' She asked but the unamused look she was receiving from Artemis told her all she needed to know. 'Can I at least have my voice back? Percy does not know sign language.'

"No, your punishment still stands...you tried taking off the bracelet and ring?" Artemis asked

'Why will they not come off?'

"You know why you where them. Do not try to take them off again." Artemis responded as Alexa looked down at the items in discussion. "Here." She said handing her a small box. Alexa took it from her and opened it surprise crest her face.

'Why do I need these?' She asked looking up at her goddess.

"The mortals will think you are deaf not mute...it will be useful on your quest. I want you to keep them in." Artemis stated

'I will still be able to hear though right?' She asked as she found herself putting them in her ears not being able to stop herself. They felt weird, she knew it would take some getting used to.

"These items will not affect your hearing." Artemis replied

'There is no chance I can talk you into letting me stay with the hunt is there?'

"No."

'I will be able to return after this quest is done though right?' She asked and she could have sworn she saw a pained look pass over Artemis's face but it happened so fast she thought she imagined it.

"You are my champion Alexandra, that in itself makes you part of my hunt. You know you will always be welcome by my side. Your situation is a unique one..."

'My curse?'

"Yes." Artemis said looking down remembering all those years ago when she came across Alexandra in the forest alone. She was barely out of infancy and Artemis decided to raise her as her own until she was old enough to join her hunt. Her father was less then pleased she had kept her secret until she was about six that was when an emergency council was called and Artemis was punished. Alexa had been made immortal but would die every decade in a painful way and Artemis could do nothing to stop it. When she was 12 the age Artemis had planned to make her a hunter Zeus cursed her again so that she was a wolf. She joined the hunt but not in the way she had wanted. Artemis managed to convince her father to allow her to be turned back into a human so she actually joined the hunt. But she still had the spirit of the wolf in her, she would still turn into a wolf if she got angry enough or if she died. That was where the bracelet came in, it contained the wolf instincts and kept her in check.

'Do not feel bad over it, I have come to accept my fate. As your champion I will do you proud.'

"I know you will." Artemis smiled sadly and Alexa frowned did she know something? Was something going to happen on this quest? "You know the rules, and your limits." Artemis said as she rested a hand on Alexa's shoulder making her look up at her. Artemis looked into her blue eyes and saw the trust she had in her for her. "You should head back, you leave in the morning."

'Artemis? What of water?' She asked making Artemis turn back to her.

"You know the rules and your limits. No exceptions." She repeated before flashing out. Alexa stood there for a moment longer before returning to camp. She found the hunters in the pavilion so she joined her sisters sitting next to Phoebe. Phoebe looked at her curiously and tapped her ear indicating she wanted to know why she was wearing them. Alexa shrugged in all honesty she had no idea as to why Artemis wanted her to wear them, but seeming she told her to she has no choice but to do as she is told. Another annoying thing, if Artemis told her to do something Alexa would take it as a command and complete it even if it was something she did not want to do, like this quest she will be going on.

'You speak with her?' Phoebe signed

'You know I did.' Alexa signed back

'And?'

'I will be going on this quest with the demigods.' Alexa signed back she wasn't hungry so did not eat anything. That night they gathered around the camp fire listening to some Apollo kids share a story and before too long Chiron had sent them off to bed. Alexa noticed that Thalia was talking with Annabeth most of the night and every now and then she would look over at her, they were obviously talking about her.

The next morning Alexa was following Annabeth and Percy out of camp to the car where they were taken into New York so they could catch a bus to DC. That was where their quest would begin. Percy and Annabeth talked to each other on the bus, they were sitting next to each other and holding hands. Alexa wanted them to stop but part of her did not care so she ignored it, knowing that a certain goddess would not be happy. They arrived at Washington DC without any monsters surprising both Annabeth and Percy, buses never were a good thing for them. They spent the night in a hotel and Annabeth knew Alexa was cautious of Percy. Both the demigods had tried to get her to talk and open up but she refused. She will do her duty, watch over them and assist them it did not mean she had to become friends with them.

They were walking down the street after having to deal with a cerastes and a cyclops thank goodness for Percy and his power over water seeming he used a hydrant and ended up splitting the serpent in two as Alexa and Annabeth dealt with the cyclops. Annabeth noticed that Alexa kept looking over her shoulder so stopped her and signed.

'What is it?'

'Just feel like we are being watched.' Alexa signed back as she once again looked around but did not see anyone. She was on alert for monsters so when the mortals stopped them she was taken back. Before they could run or fight the three of them were shot each one falling unconscious.

Alexa woke up with a groggy head she looked around to find that she was in a room by herself. She rolled her head to the side and groaned in her head looking down to see that her bracelet and ring were still on her hand but her bag was gone and so was her knife that usually stayed on her ankle. She sat up trying to clear the fog she let her senses return and she grew alert. The door opened and a lady with brown hair came in with a tall blonde one there was something different about them but she could not place it. They sat at the table in the middle of the room, and the lady with brown hair placed something on the table that made Alexa go and claim. Replacing the hearing aids in her ears she glared at the women sitting across from her.

Maria and Bobbie were given the job to talk with the brunette girl, she had a quiver on her person when they searched her amongst camping gear but only had a few arrows left, and she carried two hunting knives with a bag of cash. When the kids were brought in she knew several agents were uncomfortable about the weapons they had found on the kids except the boy he only had a pen and watch. They had stripped the kids of their possessions after seeing the video of what they were capable of but the girl they were sent to question the bracelet and ring would not come off. The agents that tried said if they tried any harder they would damage her hand. Maria noticed that the agents had taken her hearing aids so grabbed them to return to her before entering the room she was in after she had woken up. Maria had assessed her the girl looked to be 14, she had brown hair and blue eyes with pale skin she almost looked sick.

'Where is my friends?' She signed at them with hope in her eyes that they knew sign language. She looked grumpy but determined.

'They are down the hall...do you know why you are here?' Maria signed Alexa looked at the door before looking at her she shook her head. 'They could still get out of this, they could play the innocent card.' Alexa thought to herself

'No.' She signed 'you have no right to keep us here.'

'You and I both know why you are here, your friends have been on our radar for a while but this...' she stopped signing to show her an iPad where footage of their fight was taking place this made her curious.

'What do you see?' She signed

'You and your friends have some explaining to do.' She signed back surprised at the question

'Who are you?'

'Who are you? We have no id on you but we know about your friends Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. My name is Maria this is Bobbie.' She added and watched as Alexa stood tense across from them she seemed to be analyzing them.

'I want to see my friends.' She signed after a while

'Have a seat.' Maria signed at her as so far Alexa was standing across from her.

'I want to see my friends.' She signed again as a glare settled on her face.

'Your friends are safe, they are answering some questions.' Maria stated and seemed surprised that the girl across from her seemed to scoff, but no noise came from her mouth.

'Maria come out, we might have something.' A voice stated over Maria's coms and Bobbie watched the girl but she did not react...Nick had thought maybe the girl was faking it but she was not so sure. Maria turned to face Bobbie and the two of them started talking to each other in Spanish until the girl slammed her hands on the table.

'I want to see my friends!' She signed at them

'You have to...' Maria began but she interrupted her

'No! I do not have to do anything you say. I want my friends, then we will be leaving.' She said and as she did Maria noticed that she looked ready to fight. She felt Bobbie shift her weight until the girl looked over at her. Her hands were gripping the chair in front of her. She threw it at Bobbie before moving for the door but Bobbie had quick reflexes and blocked her way until the girl started fighting her. Maria was surprised that the way she was fighting was different from that in the video, now the girl was hitting, kicking and punching but more like a novice. Bobbie had her in a hold as Maria tried to sign at her to calm down but the girl was beyond it she tried wriggling free only to slump in Bobbies arms as the sedative they placed in her took effect. Natasha had entered the room and administered the drug before looking at Maria she too was wearing a frown.

"What is it?" She asked

"Her fighting technique was sloppy but precise...it was like she was trying to show how bad she was."

"How did the others go?" She asked

"Not great, they are remaining tight lipped. But May has a plan." She said as Bobbie ended up moving the girl to a different room, this one was made of glass and lying in the room next to her was the other girl Annabeth Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers meet Percy Jackson c2

**AN: Hi here is the next chapter tell me what you think. PS I do not own any Marvel or PJ characters. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Alexa woke up, she really hated being forced into sleep slowly as her senses returned only then did she remember the predicament they were in. Her gaze moved around the new room she was placed in, it was made of glass and her gaze landed on Annabeth that she moved over and placed her hand on the wall. Annabeth was still asleep, she would have to wait for her to wake up maybe she could shed some light on what was going on. She noticed the black things up on the roof there were at least six of them all at different angles. The room itself had a bed built into the floor so it could not be moved, it looked like a bed but could have been a seat she didn't care she wouldn't be here long enough for it to become her bed. Finally Annabeth woke up and examined the room she was in her eyes landed on Alexa.

'Are you alright?' Annabeth asked signing at her

'I am fine, you?'

'Heads a bit groggy. Where are we?' She asked

'I was hoping you could tell me, you know more about this then me.' Alexa signed after all she spent most of her life in the forest or up in Olympus never really interacting with the outside world of mortals.

'Some form of government building.'

'They saw our fight.'

'I know, you didn't...'

'I know the rules. We can't stay though the longer we are here...'

'I know, Percy?'

'I don't know. I woke up alone then I woke up here. What are these black things?' She asked pointing to the roof.

'Cameras.' Annabeth replied as she began to pace, Alexa knew this was her adhd as most demigods had it.

'They have our stuff.'

'My laptop?' Annabeth spun around to her.

'Yes.'

'Damnit. We need a plan.'

'I believe that is your expertise...' Alexa shrugged knowing if needed she would fight every mortal in this place to get Annabeth and Percy to safety but something about those mortals had her stopping that thought.

'Do you know where Percy is?'

'Down that way.' Alexa replied pointing in the direction he was in. They were in the room for a while as Annabeth tried coming up with a plan, neither one mentioning quests, the gods, or anything about the Greek world. Annabeth paced for a long time but even that was not helping, she hated being confined.

'What is it?' Annabeth asked as Alexa jumped to her feet her hand going to her shoulder only for it to fall when she remembered she did not have her quiver.

'My turn,' she said and moved her hand behind her back when she returned it she was holding a knife. She sliced through the glass and headed over to Annabeth's and cut through the glass freeing her.

'What is it?'

'Monster.' She replied gripping her knife harder as she started running down the hall. Annabeth heard their escape over the intercom and men and women tried to stop them but Alexa knocks most of them out, she even ran up the wall jumping around a tall muscular man and flipped him. She kicked open a door and Annabeth dashes in running over to Percy who was unconscious and bleeding as Alexa fought the monster that tried killing him. Once the monster was dealt with Alexa moved over to Annabeth.

'We need our bags.'

'Wait here.' She signed back before dashing out the door Annabeth heard a scuffle but focused on Percy she had grabbed the water bottles from the table and poured some over his head. Praying that it worked. Alexa returned with their bags much to Annabeth's surprise this most certainly was a trap or test but did not care only for Percy to get better.

Alexa handed her bag and pulled out a small pouch from hers she began mixing leaves together confusing Annabeth until she put it in his mouth she had stopped her from giving him nectar and ambrosia. Only when she let her give him ambrosia did she click, they were still watching if they saw him get better they could blame it on the herbs not the brownie. Percy woke up with a groan before coming alert Annabeth couldn't stop herself she kissed him.

'We need to get out of here.' Alexa signed

"This was a test, they let you come to me." Percy stated getting up.

'They did not bring the monster?' Alexa signed to which Annabeth translated

"No. But they did not stop you."

'I can handle men, we need to get out of here.' She signed she was going to say mortals but thought better of it knowing that they were probably watching. She tilted her head to the side and sniffed the air.

"What is she doing?" Percy asked

'Monster?' Annabeth asked and watched as Alexa nodded.

"Another one?"

'I need to get you two out of here.'

"We can't just leave them, they are defenseless." Percy commented.

'They wanted to lock you up? We are not meant to draw attention to ourselves.'

"You were going to come back after you got us out no?" Annabeth asked

'I hunt. That is my job, you! You know yours.' Alexa signed back they were heroes they did not need to waste time on one monster.

"Exactly, we know our job therefore we cannot leave knowing that there is a monster on the loose here." Annabeth replied

"We could try to draw it away?" Percy asked

'Will not work this one has a purpose, I can feel it.'

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked even though he knew this was Annabeth's quest but even she was looking at the hunter for instructions.

'It is going to be difficult. Stay close...' she said pulling out her hunting knives seeming her quiver was not with their items she had no idea where it was. She will get it back though, there was no doubt about that. Alexa led them through the halls at a fast pace getting to the stairwell. 'Start running.' She signed to Annabeth before she jumped, she was jumping from railing to railing until she pulled herself up and over when she reached the floor she wanted. Annabeth and Percy came up behind her breathing heavily she gave them a minute to catch their breath as she went to the door. Only that the door did not open. She looked to the side to see some form of key card slot.

"Is the monster on this floor?" Annabeth asked, she held her dagger and Alexa nodded.

'Do you think they will mind if I break the door?' She signed but smiled, she didn't care what they thought she broke the door with ease. She entered the hallway and once again wished she had her bow and arrow, she could feel the presence of a lot of people on this floor including the scent of Maria and Bobbie, she figured this must be where their command was posted. She made the signal to stop which they did as she tilted her head, there definitely was something here. Her head snapped to the side and she was off running through an empty hall. She ended up crashing into a woman making her fall but she rolled and got back to her feet. She sent a glare at the person who tripped her, hoping the fates were on her side and she did not remember her. That would be difficult to explain. She was shaken from looking at her brown eyes as she felt movement behind her she reclaimed her knife and threw it only for the monster to deflect it. Alexa jumped from her crouched position dodging the scorpion tail she sliced it off as she passed it. She ran up the wall for momentum as she pushed off doing a back flip onto the beasts back killing it. Annabeth and Percy were there in time to see the monster turn to yellow dust.

Annabeth was about to relax but noticed that Alexa was still tense. She kept spinning her knife as it flicked from silver to a lite blue. Annabeth felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and also came to attention as she scanned the office they were in, there were a lot of empty desks and the computers were all on. Where did everyone go? The agent on the ground was still looking at Alexa with wide eyes. Alexa for her part grabbed her arm pulling her up and moving them back the way they had come her gaze never leaving the room in front of her. Alexa pulled the agent forward at the same time as pushing Annabeth back and a clang rang out as her knife was met with another. Alexa spun and kicked the creature back into the wall only for it to tackle her through the opposite wall. They crashed through the wall as if it was made of paper into a room filled with agents each one with a gun aimed at them power seemed to radiate from this room but she couldn't focus on it. Alexa rolled away from the monster jumping up as she did her hand went to her back and she remembered no arrows. The monster also got up, Alexa recognized it as a Gegenees as its six arms split from its skin and it shed its mortal disguise. Each hand had a sword and Alexa only had her hunting blades. She twirled them so that they would become longer as she attacked the monster she knew if she gave it enough time it would begin to grow and break this building in half killing everyone inside including her charges. Speaking of where were they? She didn't get time to think too hard as she was fighting for her life deflecting six swords was definitely a challenge. Annabeth and Percy finally turned up (not that late but Alexa was fighting a six armed giant time was at a loss for her right now) Annabeth and Percy jumped right in as they each took two arms each. The agents had tried shooting but their weapons would not work it was not celestial bronze or made of moonlight like her hunting knives. That was when she saw her quiver it was on the table and she jumped back blocking the sword stroke and grabbed Annabeth pulling her back out of the way of his other sword only to feel his blade slice her back. She really wanted to growl at him, so she bared her teeth and hoped he got the message. She could feel her armband begin to heat on her skin and could feel her anger begin to fade. She really needed to talk with Artemis about that damn bracelet.

She stumbled away from the fight as Annabeth once again took it up, she saw the agents in the room most looked like they did not know what to do. She saw a man in black leather with an eye patch standing next to Maria she walked over to them and grabbed her quiver slinging it over her shoulder and grabbing an arrow she flexed her hand with the bracelet and ring and her bow formed in her hand. She whistled before firing six arrows each one tearing through the monsters hands making it drop all its weapons she did not care she once again felt whole with her bow in hand with another arrow drawn. The monster moved back from her eyeing the arrow with caution. Alexa really wished she could talk she wanted answers. Why was it here amongst mortals? What was it doing today?

"Call her off...you cannot kill me!" He spat at her but was looking at Annabeth

"You attacked us, therefore she has every right to kill you." Annabeth replied completely calm.

"You do that you will never know." The giant states

"Know what?" Annabeth asked

"That he knows you are on this quest, that he has sent the worse of his children after you cursed heroes. That they will fall to his hand."

"What were you doing here?" Annabeth asked

"Stopping the mortal heroes. You will never know what I know if she kills me."

"But you just told me." Annabeth replied this monster was not at all smart.

"I did not tell you that he is coming, that this world will flow red with blood and that he plans to set all of us loose to destroy the usurpers once and for all." He cried in triumph before his smile faded and he seemed to think. "Wait I was not meant to say that. What sorcery you use on me?" He asked

"Wits." Annabeth replies as he roared at her stepping forward only to spurt into ash as Alexa had fired her arrow killing it. "Why did you do that we could have gotten more information from him?"

'Look.' Alexa replied pointing to the ceiling several cracks had appeared 'the monster was about to bring the ceiling on us. Death by crushing is not fun, neither is buried alive.' Alexa signed. 'What did he mean mortal heroes?' Alexa signed looking around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers meet Percy Jackson c3

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell just happened? What was that thing? Who are you?" Nick Fury shouted looking over the three kids as they acted as though they had not just fought an alien with six swords. He watched as the girl with the bow tense and turn to look at them as if now only remembering they were there. She went to step in front of Annabeth Chase but stumbled she dropped her bow and both her friends ran over to her shouting out Alexa. Guess they now knew her name. He watched as Annabeth turned her over revealing a blood stain on her back.

"Oh gods." He heard her mutter as she began assessing the damage.

"Annabeth." Percy said handing her a canteen which she took and placed it on her lips forcing Alexa to drink it. She scrunched up her face as the substance was forced into her mouth before her eyes fluttered open once again. Her hand grabbed Annabeth's who was holding her in a sitting position. She looked around the room and her gaze landed on Him, Nick was watching as the girl gave him a calculating look and began tapping on Annabeth's arm at first he thought she was doing morsecode then he realized she was trying to get her attention. Did she know? She couldn't know. Annabeth ended up signing in her line of sight.

'I need to dress your back.' She signed but Alexa was shaking her head. Looking at him and the other men around the room, in an instant he realized why she was not wanting to get treated. She didn't want any men to see her. He felt his anger rise at that Maria and Natasha shot him a worried look.

'Too many males.' She signed back but seemed to wince.

'What is it?'

'Poison.' Alexa replied making Annabeth push her forward as she pulled up her tshirt Alexa tried to protest but Annabeth cursed in a language that sounded a lot like Greek.

'Do you know what type of poison?' Annabeth signed

'Depths...' Alexa signed back but her hands dropped to her side as if the effort was getting too much. Nick looked to Maria who nodded moving forward.

"We can help." She said and waved over a medic but Alexa was shaking her head trying to get Annabeth's attention, but Annabeth was looking up at Maria. Nick still couldn't get over how her eyes were so grey. Alexa then made the gesture by tapping her arm as if she was wanting to know the time but she was tapping her bracelet. But her eyes were closing and Annabeth seemed to panic.

"Percy bag."

"It won't work on her." Percy stated but grabbed the bag when he received a glare from Annabeth. Alexa had told them ambrosia does not work on her when injured, part of her curse. Still Annabeth needed to help her, they still needed her and she was blaming herself as Alexa had been cut by saving her. Instead of grabbing the ambrosia though she pulled out their medical supplies.

"Percy." She said so he moved forward to hold her although he grumbled something about she wouldn't like him touching her. Annabeth began moving through the motions of tending to her wound. "Not that deep." She muttered  
"Still poisonous." Percy muttered back he jumped back as Alexa shoved him back she pulled out a different knife Nick recognized it as the one she used to cut through the glass and stabbed herself. She grabbed hold of Percy in a tight grip he actually yelled under the pressure she was breathing heavily and her breaths were sounding raspy. Nick was about to step in, he would detain them if necessary the girl clearly needed help. Then he noticed the wound she made to herself black ink seemed to flow out of it. She gripped Percy tighter and he winced as she threw back her head and screamed. Or he figured she was screaming because her mouth was open but no sound came out, nothing. She ended up punching Percy before falling back into Annabeth's arms unconscious.

"Next time you hold her." Percy stated rubbing his arm where she had punched him. "What was that?" Percy asked

"She expelled the poison." Annabeth whispered back she was still very well aware of the others in the room. Nick did end up getting the girl to medical but Annabeth and Percy refused to leave her alone, they carefully stated that if she woke up without them near her to reassure her there was no telling what she would do and it would not be good for their health. So Nick let them stay in the room, he had Coulson and Natasha with him as Maria was busy getting the building repaired. Nick had asked many questions but the kids were being very vague he found himself getting annoyed at them but held it back as he looked in their eyes. He had seen that look before many times on soldiers, these two were kids they should not have the look in their eyes, a look that they seem to be carrying the weight of the world. Nick watched as Coulson seemed to begin building a repore with them, he still found it unnerving that the way Annabeth kept watching him he was beginning to find it unnerving. Alexa bolted up right in the bed the knife appearing in her hands as she looked around the room wildly. She ran her hands down her body and seemed to sigh.

'Dream.' She signed to Annabeth when she was showing her concern she waved her off. How the girl could bounce right back from being stabbed and poisoned still had him curious. As she got up from the bed and pulled out a clean top from her bag before looking at those in the room.

"Oh right. Coulson come with me, Percy you too. Natasha is staying in here." Nick said he didn't care if they protested he was not letting these kids leave without an explanation.

'Who is Natasha?' She asked but looked at Natasha assessing her, her eyes narrowed as if she was figuring something out and suspected her.

'Natasha Romanoff.' Natasha signed at her and watched that once everyone was gone she got changed with ease. Natasha couldn't help but stare at her back at the scars, even the cut she got today seemed to be healing quickly it was now a pink line. She turned around once she was dressed her hand on her collar bone and she was taking deep breaths as if she was calming herself.

'We need to work with them.' She signed to Annabeth giving Natasha a cautious look but wouldn't meet her gaze so instead looked at Annabeth.

"What?"

'They know these people pose a threat, they will send more after them.'

'We can't stop our job...it is too important.'

'Do you think I do not know that? I have known the rules a lot longer than you. We won't succeed without them. Do you know how hard it is for me to say this? If it was up to me I would not be here!' She signed to Annabeth and Natasha could tell she was getting angry as her hands were signing faster. Until she ended up grabbing her hand with the bracelet and her shoulders sagged.

'It is your call.' Annabeth signed back at her and Alexa turned to Natasha.

'More monsters will be coming to kill you.' She signed

'Monsters? Like that alien thing?' Natasha asked confused

'Alien?' This time it was Alex to look confused

"Yes aliens, like the battle of New York. Aliens from space invaded New York." Annabeth states while signing and Natasha knew she was doing it to fill in Alexa who shrugged. Did Alexa not know about the battle of New York? Alexa moved over to her things and put her quiver back over her shoulder and grabbed a knife. "Not another monster?"

'Something is out there.' She signed moving back to the door and exiting the room she ended up tilting her head to the side ignoring the look from Nick and Coulson Percy however came alert as he looked at Annabeth for answers. Alexa looked completely focused as if she was trying to sense something Natasha figured she probably was. She moved down the hall further, Natasha noticed May and her rookie Skye standing down there Alexa met Skye's eyes before walking on this time though she pulled out an arrow. Natasha still could not see her bow though part of her wondered what Clint would think of her. Then she started running, that was when something weird happened black shadow creatures started appearing in the hall and Alexa dodged them all Natasha was surprised that she wasn't fighting them. She skidded across the hall and turned back, a long bow in her hand now she fired the arrow it went through all the creatures as if they had lined up perfectly for her. She didn't stop though she kept running. One of their agents tried to stop her he ended up on the floor as she continued to run turning down the next hallway. There was a loud bang up ahead as Natasha followed after the kids with her gun drawn this time though when she turned the corner she saw Percy and Annabeth fighting as Alexa moved over to one of the agents behind the desk. She yanked him off his chair as he flailed against her grip she had a dagger against his throat and Natasha could hear him begging for someone to stop her. She tilted her head to the side as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Alexa?" Annabeth shouted as she threw him into a wall, she didn't give him time to defend himself even though he did try, he moved fast inhumanly fast but Alexa was faster, she had him up against the wall. She once again had a knife under his throat and her knife seemed to glow. The agents eyes widened.

"You're a hunter this is out of her domain." The agent tried to explain, but it only seemed to tighten her grip. She stabbed at something behind the agent and he howled in pain before making a horrible noise that it had everyone covering their ears. The agents face seemed to morph into something else. Bigger and uglier as his chest seemed to morph into something thick as his shirt ripped they could see fur sprout out Natasha could not quite describe it. She went to stab him but he threw her back she went crashing into the cubicles. The agent then went and grabbed Coulson and jumped out the window. Alexa got back up as Nick ran over and looked out the window and watched as the monster ran away with Coulson 18 stories below.

"What are you standing there for go get my agent back!" Nick demanded as Annabeth looked over Alexa.

'He is gone.' Alexa signed back but Annabeth was staring at her. 'We should go.'

'Alexa you can save him.' She signed and Alexa glared at her.

'Why should I save him?'

'Because He is innocent.'

'No man is innocent.' She signed back

'Go!' Annabeth ordered and Natasha would swear it was like Alexa tried to growl at her yes Nick was definitely right about her. She had her bow in hand once again, before running and jumping out the window after the monster.

"We are 18 stories up." Natasha pointed out looking at Annabeth and Percy who were having a silent conversation with each other. They looked nervously around the room, Annabeth met Natasha's gaze as Nick got a team ready to go and look for Coulson. Seriously was no one concerned they were 18 stories up and the girl jumped out the window?

"What was that?" Percy asked he did not recognize the monster.

"That makes three in this building. They must really want something. Alexa was right we were meant to cross their path." Annabeth told Percy as she looked around.

"What could they possibly want with them?"

"The news said they prevented the alien invasion."

"Wasn't that around some form of superheroes."

"Really seaweed brain?"

"We were a little busy with our own war at the time if you remember."

"I don't think I will ever be able to forget that." Annabeth stated. "I think we need to work with them to stop another one." She said

"How can they help us, they don't see the monsters unless we are fighting them." Percy said

"The mist is failing." Annabeth stated

"What?"

"Even when we are facing them they should not be able to see the monsters..." Annabeth stopped looking around the room. Natasha wore a blank expression, but was mentally frowning what were they talking about? What mist? What war? Why did they keep calling them monsters? Clearly monsters but were they not aliens?

"What do you want to do?"

"We don't know where to go, they said we will find answers in DC I think they meant here, from them. We need to wait for Alexa maybe she knows something."

"Annabeth the rules." Percy pointed out, he was all for breaking rules to save lives but this rule he wasn't so sure about that. He did not want to anger the gods.

"We won't break them, bend them maybe." Annabeth states

"This coming from wisegirl? What would your mother say?"

"Seaweed brain why bring our parents into this?" Annabeth asked but smiled as Percy leaned forward and kissed her. They were a couple that was obvious.

"That was quick." Percy said looking over Annabeth's shoulder to see Alexa come back into the room dragging Coulson behind her she let him go and was glaring. Percy could not stop the smile she was soaking wet from head to toe.

'One word and you will be my practice target. I am going to get changed...again.' Alexa signed grabbing her bag she left the room only to reappear two minutes later completely dry and in different clothes.

"So you caught the monster." Annabeth stated

'Of course I did, you doubt me?' She asked back

"No, thanks." Annabeth stated they were now in a different room with these agents of SHIELD.

"What is exactly going on? Where are these 'monsters' coming from? What are you?" Nick asked

"You have been labeled a threat, those monsters are trying to kill you." Annabeth states carefully.

"That did not answer my questions." Nick retorted he was getting annoyed at the vague answers.

"That is all you need to know. We are trying to stop the monsters." Percy stated he noticed that Alexa was standing between them and the adults.

"You are kids, 16 why are you fighting monsters?" Coulson asked he still couldn't get over how they fight, was someone out there teaching kids to fight turning them into soldiers he noticed that Natasha tensed at this question as she was watching them closely. Skye was still looking at the girl who looked younger than 16. May was behind her also tense and Maria was watching this with a calculating look. Nick shared a look with Natasha and she nodded, she moved over to Alexa who was tense and moved swiftly, Alexa may be fast and dangerous but was distracted seeming Bobbie had moved over to Annabeth and Percy with Maria she was trying to protect them. Natasha managed to sedate her and grabbed her as the drug took effect she looked confused before her eyes closed and her body relaxed. Percy had stepped forward only to end up the same but Annabeth had not moved she remained perfectly calm, Natasha noticed that she was the most dangerous. She grabbed Bobbie's wrist stopping her from injecting her only to fall unconscious when May shot her with an icer. The agents shared a look with each other before they were on the move.


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers meet Percy Jackson c4

**Chapter 4**

Alexa woke up in a strange room, it had hexagon shapes on the walls, and she could feel the vibrations beneath her feet so guessed they were in the air. She tried moving but her head hurt and Annabeth was shaking her, why was she shaking her? Why did her cheek hurt?

'Did you slap me?' She signed

'You need to get us out of here!' Annabeth signed back.

'What? Why?' She asked her thought process was slow right now and was finding that concerning.

'We are on a plane...in the sky!' Annabeth signed back, Alexa could tell she was concerned about something. 'Percy!' Annabeth signed when she saw Alexa was still not clicking.

'Oh, oh right.' She said sitting up but her hands were cuffed with some kind of chain. Only enough room to sign. She tried breaking out of it but it only seemed to dig into her skin.

'We need to get to Percy, I have been praying but I have nothing to offer. He hates him.'

'Relax, if he hasn't done it yet I am sure he will not do it now.'

'Really? That is what you are going with. Can't you talk to him?'

'I only communicate with...mum...but I might have something.'

'What?'

'He owes me a favor.'

'He owes you?'

'Yes, took years to get and I was saving it for something important.'

'This is important...Alexa this is important.' She signed when Alexa gave her a look that made her hesitant to use it.

'Fine.' She signed before closing her eyes...she really concentrated before opening them. 'Done, don't know if he will listen but I have asked to grant Percy safe passage on this qu...job.' She signed just as the door opened and an Asian lady came in with Maria.

'Come with me.' She signed but when Annabeth went to move Maria stopped her.

"Just her." She said making Alexa stop

'I am not leaving her.'

'You want to see your other friend no?' May signed at her and she shared a look with Annabeth.

'Go, check on him I will be fine.' Annabeth signed at her. Alexa nodded and followed May and Maria out. They led her down a hall, some stairs off a plane onto a bigger plane and into a room. She froze when she entered the room. Percy was not in there she turned on the agents.

'Percy is not here.' She signed finding the chains a little uncomfortable to sign with on.

"No I apologize it was the only way to get you here without sedating you again." A voice behind her said making her turn to look at her, too late she forgot she was meant to be acting deaf. Natasha was there and a small smile creased her lips as if she knew all along that she was faking it. That was when Alexa finally clicked what was different about these mortals. They smelt like wolves...

'What are you?' She asked they did not give off monster energy so she knew they were not part of Lycaon's pack. She did not think they were all cursed by the gods Artemis would have told her.

"The same as you." Natasha replied

'No.' There was no way they were the same as her, they may have a wolf's spirit but they were nothing like her. She knew they were not immortal, been around enough of them to identify their power these agents were not immortal. They had a wolf's spirit but not a monster? Alexa was confused. She knew Natasha was an alpha she could feel that much, she remembered having that talk with Artemis when Artemis became hers even though Artemis was not a wolf her wolf took her leadership and would follow her anywhere. Alexa was too busy thinking but kept the two agents behind her one was the mate of the alpha and the other the beta of this pack. There was a lot of power in this room and this was their territory she could feel her wolf shift inside she was nervous.

"You are unclaimed." Natasha stated confusing Alexa what did she mean, She was claimed by Artemis. She even checked beneath her shirt to see the symbol still on her collar bone. "We have agreed...you will join our pack." Natasha stated making Alexa's head snap up at her but Natasha was faster and before Alexa could do anything Natasha bit down on her neck. Alexa tried pushing her off but the pain that erupted when Natasha's teeth sank into her flesh had her wolf howling in her head before the howls turned to whimpers and started showing all the submissive gestures in her mind. Alexa stopped fighting Natasha as the pain turned to warmth and a tingling sensation then she was falling into darkness.

Alexa woke up she felt like she was in a nightmare. What did they do to her? Artemis? She sat up panicked, Natasha was still in the room with here and as soon as she looked at her she lowered her head in submission. This confused her, she felt a weird sensation on her mind and at first thought it was Artemis but then she was horrified to realize it was Natasha and her pack. She slammed her walls up, trying to protect her memories although she figured they must have seen some when she was unconscious.

'My friends...I wa...want to see my friends.' She signed but no matter how hard she tried she could not keep Natasha's gaze, she felt an overwhelming need to please her, protect her, praise her. That she would keep her safe. Part of her wanted to tell her everything...to open up and be honest the only thing that was stopping her was the thought of Artemis. Oh gods Artemis. She looked down on her collarbone to still see the mark there, she was still claimed by her. Artemis promised that she would always have a home with her. How was this going to work? Natasha stood up making Alexa tense then she was angry. She stood up and started shoving Natasha although she found she could not do it very hard she could not hurt her.

'Why did you do this to me? Do you know what you have done? You have taken me from my mother! You shouldn't have down this? You...you...you.' She shouted across the link each shove less hard then the one before it until she was crying.  
Natasha wrapped her arms round her pulling her in for a hug letting her cry on her. Her wolf loving this attention but a small part of her was scared no it was terrified. She wanted to scream, to shout, to curse but she did none of that. Instead she clung to the red haired agent that was now her alpha. Her tears stopped and her anger faded as Natasha ran her hand up and down her back. Natasha then led her to a command room where the other agents were and Annabeth and Percy were also, oh gods the quest. She stayed behind Natasha, she had broken the rules. The quest was doomed all because of her she could not meet Annabeth's gaze or Percy's. Both of them looked concerned and they were arguing with Nick and Maria over what they had done to her. That was when Alexa realized that everyone on this plane was a wolf, not the same pack as several scents drifted over to her. She was keeping the walls up around her mind and could feel the effects it was having on her wolf, her wolf wanted to share them with their new pack to show loyalty but Alexa was determined she would not intentionally betray Artemis. As they spoke she didn't pay them any attention all her focus was to keep the walls up and how she has failed Artemis. She felt a familiar essence so looked up to see Apollo standing across from her, he was in jeans and a white tshirt that made his golden skin look more radiant and was wearing a small sad smile. She realized she was the only one that could see him as neither Percy nor Annabeth reacted to his presence.

'What happens now? Is Artemis...?'

'Artemis is fine. You are blocking out your pack. It is effecting you.' He replied in her mind.

'Not my pack Artemis...' she stopped as pain erupted in her mind her hands flew up to her head. 'Apollo what is going on?'

'They are your pack now Alexandra. You need to accept this.'

'I won't betray Artemis.' She replied and Apollo could see her stubbornness.

'I know you won't...I am sorry about this Alexandra."

'What?' She asked confused only for her to take a step back as he assaulted her mind breaking down her walls that she had built up. 'What are you doing?' She asked she tried stopping him but ended up on her knees. Clutching her head tighter. Natasha was next to her, she could feel her hand on her back and she cried back a sob as the last of her walls were brought down by the sun god. She found herself unable to rebuild them, and felt as the pack link was finished forming. Annabeth was in front of her trying to get her attention, she felt Natasha and her new pack inside her head she knew this was Apollo's doing making them look as her memories became an open book across this link.

'I failed.' She signed to Annabeth

"What?" Annabeth asked

'Wolves, this whole flying boat what do you call it plane? Is full of wolves. I have been claimed...I have failed. They know.' She signed to them.

'Know what?'

'Everything. Over 2000 years of memories, secrets... my life...oh gods I have failed her.'

"Lycaon?" Annabeth asked but Alexa shook her head.

'Spirit of wolves not werewolves, not like my curse...I don't know how they did it. They wanted this, but I don't know why? This had nothing to do with our quest. Why send us here? Why open themselves to this?'

"You know they used to know about them." Annabeth stated

'Long time ago, they turned their back on them. Think they are myth and legends.'

"Maybe That is why?"

'Do you know what the punishment is for breaking this rule?'

"No."

'Death.'

"You're immortal." Annabeth pointed out and at this she laughed, tried to anyway but no sound came out.

'He can undo it.'

"Not the curse Thalia said..."

'Annabeth there is worse fates than death. I am immortal, they could torture me for eternity, or lock me up somewhere...and I don't care. All I care about right now is that I have failed Artemis and am battling the effects of this stupid new bond as right now I want to turn to my alpha and grovel and I have no idea why?' She signed to Annabeth who remained silent she was looking over Alexa to Natasha. 'I don't know what happens next.' She signed at last

"You complete your quest." Natasha stated it had been several minutes and she was definitely confused at Alexa's memories but she could see the importance of finishing this quest. She couldn't get over the fact that this kid sitting in front of her was over 2000 years old or that the Greek gods were real. Part of her brain was telling her they were alien like Thor. But these gods lived on Earth have been for thousands of years keeping humans safe from monsters. Monsters that come from hell or the underworld.

'Tartarus.' Maria informed her making Natasha look over at her beta who shrugged she had done a lot of research after Thor arrived on the different religions and mythology's including Greek. Maria noted how Alexa now seemed to be holding onto Natasha's arm as she battled her own thoughts. 'We took her from her mother. That is what she told you before.'

'Her mother is Artemis? The maiden goddess?' May asked over the link as the pack was all on the carrier they were all still reeling from what they had been shown.

'Adopted?' Phil pointed out,

'Cursed?' Clint pointed out

'By Zeus...they are children of Athena and Poseidon.'

'Explains his ability over water.' Skye states she knew already seeming Alexa had turned up at the orphanage when she was ten with another girl of about 12 they ended up taking a girl that was 13 with them. Helen, she was reported as a runaway. The other girl spoke with Helen as Alexa watched the other kids and met Skye's eyes. Skye was being bullied by one of the older boys and Alexa came over to her defense. Breaking the boys hand and wrist seeming he was poking her she then caught his tongue and stared into his eyes for about five seconds she never said a word it freaked the boy out as he never picked on another kid again. She was the first person to stand up for Skye and when Skye went to talk to her after her shock was over she turned but the girl was gone. She never saw her again.

'I can't keep you out of my head, please stay out of my head.' She asked Natasha turning to face her, she saw in her blue eyes that they were pleading with her. She really wanted to stay out of her head but there was this weird desire she had to keep a small part of her in her head. As she was looking through her memories. She managed to kick everyone else out except  
May and Maria.

'I can't I need to know.' Natasha stated

'They want you to know.' She said clearly upset as she tried moving away from Natasha but it also seemed that how Natasha could not leave her mind Alexa could not leave Natasha's side. 'The bond.'

'What?'

'They want the bond between us strong for some reason. I can feel them fueling it.' She stated as she felt the overwhelming need to touch Natasha. Her other hand grabbed hold of her as she moved closer to Natasha grabbing hold of her jacket. Natasha understood the need most of her wolves felt like this during the transformation period but seeming Alexa was not turned like them she was feeling these effects now.

"You guys start looking for what they need, we are going to help them."

"Where will you be going?" Annabeth asked

"I will be helping Alexa...with something."  
She said pulling Alexa up happy that the girl was not resisting her at all. Natasha took her by the hand and left the bridge. Natasha took her to her room. This is where Alexa seemed to freeze when she saw the bed. 'Maiden' was all she was thinking about as she looked around no one else was there.

"Relax it's not like that, trust me ok, I know how to lessen that itch you are feeling under your skin." She said and saw that Alexa relaxed completely before reclaiming Natasha's hand as she guided her on the bed. She wrapped her in her arms and Alexa snuggled in deeper. So that Natasha's chin ended up resting on her head as she inhaled Natasha's scent. She could feel her wolf was very happy and contempt.

'Natasha I am scared.' She thought through the link as Alexa clung tighter to her.

'We will get through this together.' Natasha stated. 'You should sleep, you are safe now.' She added and felt as Alexa ended up falling asleep in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Avengers meets Percy Jackson c5

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth did not know what to do, these agents were now being very helpful but she couldn't stop looking back the way Alexa had left with that agent. Percy was talking with a male agent and the Director, but Annabeth could not let her guard down, she remembered what Alexa had told her, what will happen now? She had looked out the window of the flying helicarrier she couldn't believe they got this ship to fly. This was advanced technology but as she thought about it she found ways to improve it. Their quest was to locate an old relic, they had no idea what it was or where it was? Or what it does? But it was the only thing that could stop HIM from rising. Now these mortals knew...what was she to do? She could use some advice right about now. Hoping her mother would answer her prayer although not at all surprised when she was met with silence. Maria had been showing her all types of relics but nothing was screaming out to her that, that was what they needed. She recognized more than Percy did so he wasn't much help they really needed Alexa on this. Natasha and Alexa came back three hours later, Alexa looked more relaxed and better than what she had before. She moved over to Annabeth and shared a look with her as she walked over to them she paused in front of a screen. The agent at that station looked up at her.

'Where is that?' She asked

"What?" He asked not knowing sign language. She tapped the screen and made the gesture of I don't know.

"Where? Oh that is in Chicago. Why?" He asked she clicked her fingers so Annabeth came over to her.

"What is it?" She asked so she tapped the screen. "What about it?" She asked

'Look!' She signed so Annabeth looked

"I don't know."

'Demigods...look daughter of Athena use your knowledge.' She signed making Annabeth glare at her before focusing on the screen.

"Oh! Oh!" She said and before the agent could protest she started typing at his computer screen. "You're right." She added after several minutes of typing.

'Of course I am.' She said a small smirk coming to her lips when she froze grabbing Annabeth's arm.

"What is it?"

'Lycaon.' She said

"What where?" Annabeth asked looking at the screen.

'Not there, below us. We are currently over the western forest he is below us.' She said and as she did her eyes started to glow golden.

"We are currently over the Gifford Pinochot national forest." Maria stated she and Natasha had come over when it seemed this station had grabbed their attention.

'I have to go.'

"Go? You can't, Thalia told me that you hunt him as a pack."

'We have been searching for him for years. He always comes back after we deal with him.' She signed her eyes burning gold instead of blue.

"No I know why you want to go, you want to avenge..."

'Don't say her name... he tore her to pieces. I owe him that.' She signed and looked like she was snarling.

"Artemis would not want you hunting him on your own. Besides we have a quest...Chicago."

'You and Percy go.' Alexa signed back and Annabeth turned to Natasha

"Tell her she can't go." Annabeth told her, "You screwed up our plans you owe us." Annabeth stated and her grey eyes seemed to glare at Natasha.

"Alexa, we are going to Chicago." She said and Alexa turned to her she had a protest on her lips but one look into Natasha's green eyes had her looking down her eyes returning to normal as she felt her wolf go submissive and felt the silent command from Natasha as she felt herself calming down.

"Natasha that was Steve we have been called to assemble." Clint stated grabbing her attention Natasha still had her hand on Alexa's shoulder but turned to look at Clint he was standing with Wanda and Pietro.

"What? Where?"

"Chicago." Clint replied

"I guess we are going to Chicago." Maria stated setting the coordinates they started heading for Chicago. Alexa still looked upset but found herself sitting next to Skye as Natasha went off to get ready. Skye was busy pulling up footage of Chicago and ended up swearing.

"What?" May asked not really liking the language she used. Skye apologizes before showing them what she had found.

'Gigantes...' Alexa signed

"Yeah but that is a chimera. You ever fight one of those?" Annabeth asked

'With Artemis. Tough to kill. And that is a lernaean Hydra even harder.'

"But you have killed them before right?"

'With four or more experienced hunters sure.'

"Any chance you can call them?" Skye asked but Alexa shook her head.

"What are those?" Maria asked

'Laestrygonians. Giant cannibals they will eat humans stay away from them.'

"You are kidding right? There is 15 of them."

'Yes, it must be in Chicago. He has sent a small army to get it. Your reputation proceeds you.' She said looking at Percy and Annabeth. As she recognized some cyclops too.

"You might want to restore your arrows. Looks like you are going to need it." May said to Alexa who looked down at her ring on her hand before looking back at the screen.

'How long until we get there?'

"Two hours on this, but you will be going with Natasha and Clint. You will be there faster, I suggest you get ready." Maria replied so Alexa went and got ready when she returned she was wearing her silver Parker even though her status right now was unsure she would fight like a hunter and do her duty by killing monsters. She had a quiver full of arrows and her hunting knives were in their sheaths on her back. She wore blue jeans and her white tshirt with a wolf's head on it.

'You ready?' She asked Annabeth who was in her armor she had a sword at her hip and her dagger could be scene next to it. Percy was also in his armor but carried his pen and watch that he would activate when there.

"Yeah, you?" Annabeth asked to which she nodded. Alexa looked over at Natasha who was standing next to Wanda and Pietro both wolves in her pack but something was different about them.

'Have you been able to contact anyone?' Alexa signed to Annabeth returning her attention to the blonde demigod.

"No, figured it was best we don't." Annabeth replied

'All for breaking rules today...not meant to go to Chicago.' Alexa signed looking down.

"Hey, this is not on you, they wanted this." Annabeth stated

'Still will be blamed for it.' Alexa sighed

"Then we better not fail." Annabeth said getting on a smaller plane and they took off. Percy was the only one that looked very uncomfortable as they flew to Chicago.

They landed to be greeted by a man in a metal suite and another man with a shield

"Red, Legolas I see you brought the wonder twins and their friends. You running a day care now?"

"Tony, always good to see you." Natasha replied placing a hand on Alexa's shoulder as she felt her anger towards Tony's comment. "What is the situation?" She asked even though they were looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"Long story guys. Right now you said this was an emergency."

"Yes, lets go! We have Rhode and Sam making a perimeter but well you need to see it for yourself." Steve stated taking command.

"Right well you guys stay out of our way." Percy said looking at Annabeth and she nodded. They took off and ran down the road Alexa looked at Natasha, she gave her a small nod before she took off after them. Natasha looked at Clint and he nodded as Tony took him to a vantage point so he could get a view on it. Steve looked at Natasha but she was giving instructions to Wanda and Pietro before they joined their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Avengers meets Percy Jackson c6

Chapter 6

Alexa ran up behind Percy and Annabeth firing a rapid volley turning several monsters to ash as Annabeth and Percy confronted their own monsters. The three of them knew that the others fighting would be useless except Natasha as Alexa had given her one of her knives. They would distract the monsters enough though that they would be able to stop them hopefully. As the fight progressed she went to Annabeth's aid.

"Seriously we kill one another takes its place. We haven't even come across the chimera or hydra only cyclops and Gigantes." She stated as she killed another cyclops. They heard a Roar that broke the glass windows and made the ground shake. Alexa turned a glare to Annabeth she just had to say that.

'You deal with these, I will deal with the hydra.' She signed before taking off. She saw Pietro running around getting civilians to safety and saw a red glow as Wanda fought. But she got rid of all her distractions and looked at the king of hydras. It was half on a building half on the street as it grabbed mortals and began eating them. She fired an arrow at one of the heads hitting it right in the eye, it roared in pain breaking the building it was standing on and crushing cars. Alexa did not stop she fired arrow after arrow hitting the beast in the eyes until it only had one working eye left but she had to dive out of the way as it set a jet of fire at her. Its tail whacked cars to the side as she jumped over it she rolled to the side. Before letting loose another volley this time at the monsters near Natasha and Steve before returning her attention to her own monster. She knew how to kill it, she just had to get close enough to it. Usually she would have hunters firing at it constantly but now it was just her. She ran at the monster jumping at the tail she began her climb up the monster, not a smart thing when she had to dodge three heads. Only narrowly missing being eaten. She jumped off the monster and vaulted into the air she changed from her bow to her knife turning the knife into a spear and as she fell back down missing the monsters left head she pierced her spear. Right at the base of its body where its necks sprout from. The monster collapsed in a heap, the three heads smashing to the ground and it slowly turned to ash. Alexa looked down at her side to see the scratch the monster had made on her and she frowned.

She turned to look at Annabeth and Percy making their way through the army but there was only three of them what good could they do. The more monsters they kill the more monsters come. It was like a never ending cycle, it was all she was raised to do, fight monsters and serve the gods. Here they were once again fighting a fight for the gods. They needed to get the relic before the monsters, to stop him from rising to destroy the gods she had to protect Artemis. What will happen though after? She is now bonded to mortals does that mean she is no longer a hunter? She fired another arrow killing a monster that was about to kill Tony. She moved through the street now covered in dust an arrow at the ready as she ran towards the laestrygonian. She fought it only to be sent flying into a wall smashing through brick and glass. She groaned rolling over before slowly getting up.

'They have left you. Why do you continue to fight for them when all they do is use you?' A voice echoed in her head making her pause. 'You are not one of them, you have been loyal to them for a very long time and what have they shown for your loyalty? They discard you like any other hero. They curse you, they bind you to mortals. Why not leave? Leave them to clean up their own messes? Their own battles!' The voice spoke to her. 'They have abandoned you, to a fate they despise.' The voice added

'I have faith in my family, Stay Out of My Head!' She shouted into her head as she took off running only to fall down as pain seared through her mind. She choked back a sob and tried not to scream. 'I fight for my Artemis, my sisters and my pack! My mind is my own, now leave!' She said and slowly the pain eased she managed to roll out of the way from a sword and jumped to her feet, the sword connected with her blade giving her a chance to look over her opponent. He was a demigod, she managed to get distance between them as she thought of her last dream, he was in it...she had to stay away from him. Her dream will not come true! She fought with rage, managing to disarm him and stabbed him through the foot with an arrow it buried itself into the concrete trapping him there before she took of ignoring his screams. She ran over to Annabeth killing the monster that she was fighting.

'You and Percy need to get moving, you need to get the relic.'

"We are trying, there is just too many, not enough of us." She said and as soon as she said the monsters around them started dying. Alexa grinned, as she saw the silver arrows. "Hunters?" She asked and Alexa nodded.

'That building down the road. Go!' We will hold off the monsters.' She signed so Annabeth ran to get Percy. Alexa turned in time to see Thalia leading the hunters down the street. Sending volley after volley into monsters. She could see the practiced defense formation as the hunters on the outside had their blades out killing any monster that tried to get near them. Alexa looked over the hunters hoping to see her, when she realized she was not with them her shoulders sagged.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to help out?" Phoebe shouted across to her. Alexa smiled as she shot an arrow without turning around to aim and it hit its mark turning another monster to ash. "Show off." Phoebe called back as Alexa grinned at her before taking off. They fought through Gigantes and laestrygonians until they were stopped by the chimera. Alexa felt her wolf stir at the sight of this monster as she remembered the last time she faced it. It had killed one of her sisters. Phoebe and Thalia joined her as the three of them worked together to kill the monster. Alexa ended up pushing Thalia out of the way as a manticore tried a sneak attack only for the scorpion tail to stab her in the back. Thalia sent a lightning bolt at the manticore disintegrating it. Phoebe and Thalia ran over to her.

"Why did you do that?" Thalia demanded as Phoebe attended to the wound.

'Alexa!' Was shouted through her head from her pack members she knew Natasha was making her way over to her.

'Curse!' Alexa signed, 'better me than you lieutenant.' Alexa signed to her.

"Phoebe?" Thalia asked looking at her but Phoebe was shaking her head.

'Go, Annabeth needs you.' She signed as he hands fell to her sides she had no more energy to sign. She could feel herself dying. She was cursed she knew that. 2000 years of existence and in that time she had experienced death always within a decade, a century if she was lucky… the closer her deaths the more painful they were, there was no escape...now was her time. Thalia and Phoebe had left her good so when she changed from human to wolf she was alone. She stood up shaking herself getting used to being in this form once again as the sounds of fighting reached her ears she got ready to leap to their aid but froze and ended up lying on the ground. What? She started to whimper and whine as power seemed to flow over her making her look at her Alpha still in human form but lowered her head in submission. She could feel Natasha analyzing her as she moved forward she held out her hand so Alexa reached out her head making Natasha rub her forehead. Much better, she moved forward but stayed lower on the ground wanting to be close to her. Natasha ran her hand through her fur before stepping out of her way letting her go. Alexa took two steps away from her before turning back and looking at her. She knew she should go and fight but seeing Natasha part of her wanted to stay and protect her.

"Go, I will be alright." She said so Alexa took off as she ran towards the others she tore through monsters that tried stopping her. Jumping over some hunters landing on the Gigantes and tore out its neck turning it to ash before continuing on her way. She lost count of how many monsters she killed with her teeth or claws she could feel her wounds she obtained become more of a nuisance than anything else. That was until she was stabbed...looking at the spear that had entered her made her pause. A gegenees had a smile on its ugly face as she felt it twist the spear in her she gasped. He forced her to the ground, pushing the spear in deeper before he died by an arrow. Great the monster was dead but the spear was still in her. Just then Phoebe came into her line of sight Alexa made a whimpering noise she was feeling strange.

"Sorry about this Al." She said as she pulled out the spear making her yelp. She then knelt down next to inspecting the wound. "Al this is a death blow." She said which Alexa had figured, why she could not move at the moment and had no feeling in her body. "I don't know what to do!" She said that was when Alexa saw movement behind her. She willed herself to move... she grabbed the snake that had launched itself at Phoebe catching it with her dagger right on its head. "You're human again? How?" Phoebe asked. "Thanks." Seeing that she had saved her life.

'No idea but I figure I will feel it in the morning.' She signed back, she still felt strange as she got up and turned to look at the monsters. They had all stopped and were looking at her.

"Al you're glowing." Phoebe stated but she had tilted her head to the side and launched into an attack like no other as she did she realized she was wearing a peplos and her silver cloak this was the hunters old uniform when they were still in the old world before Rome or Western civilization. She moved with ease switching from knives to bow killing monsters as she goes. She felt a need to finish this and take as many monsters as she could. If she was asked to describe what happened after she would not be able to it was a blur to her. She did though remember seeing Annabeth and Percy running back towards her, they had completed their quest as Annabeth carried the thing they were sent for. Alexa came to her defense when the monsters tried stopping her, she fought hard keeping the monsters back as Annabeth and Percy made a run for it. That was when the ground shook and the monsters froze before a growl of triumph filters over the city. Alexa stood in front of the hunters and Avengers watching as three giants started walking towards them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Avengers meets Percy Jackson c7

**Chapter 7**

"By the gods what is that?" A hunter behind Alexa whispered

"Giants." Thalia replied and Alexa tightened her grip on her bow. "Alexa is it true?"  
She asked the theory behind killing a giant.

"Yes, we need them." Alexa replied happy that her voice had been returned surprising everyone even herself.

"Will they come?" Phoebe asked happy that her friend had her voice back

"I do not know. Can you?"

"Already trying." Thalia replied calling for Artemis even tried sending a prayer to her father for help.

"Natasha if I tell you and your friends to leave will you?" Alexa asked not turning to face her she kept the Giants in her line of sights.

"Seriously? You fought aliens scarier then these things." Tony asked

"Why could it not be a titan. Those we could handle but no had to be a bloody giant." Alexa huffed

"Were you there last time?" Thalia asked

"Gods I am not that old, not for that war but I was there when the twins tried taking their home. Artemis dealt with them." Alexa smiled remembering how the giants tried stacking mountains to get to Olympus but Artemis rode down in her chariot and stopped them. "We have the demigods...we just need."

"We need a plan if they don't come."

"If they don't come we are screwed. I will distract them, you...you get out of here." Alexa said she could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"We will not leave you." Thalia said

"I am no longer part of the hunt, you have a responsibility to the hunt and those in it. Thalia go...Annabeth and Percy need protection. Get that thing away from here... Athena will know what to do with it."

"Alexa?" Phoebe asked her tone was upset.

"Thalia as Artemis's champion I am ordering you to go." Alexa said. "Captain America right? You are the leader of the group?"

"Yes?" he sounded confused

"Unless you want them to die I suggest you also order a retreat." She stated

"What about you?"

"I can't die, this way...this way I can buy you time."

"Time for what?"

"To get out of here."

"We can't just leave these aliens to do as they please if you say they are that dangerous..."

"If only they were aliens. They won't be a problem once you get Percy and Annabeth to New York." Alexa replied she was somewhat afraid that Natasha would order her back, but on this she would fight. On this she will protect. Not just her new pack but her old one too, they were here together as she could sense the flying ship off on the horizon sending back up. She knew her eyes were glowing as she felt her bracelet burn but right now it did not stop it seemed to intensify she heard them moving behind her but still did not turn around. She flexed her wrist and her bow disappeared instead she pulled out two knives one of them she turned into a sword and spun it remembering the years of practice with Athena and Artemis before walking towards the Giants. Half way to them she began to run she clashed with the giant in front her blades meeting his as they moved in speeds the mortals would not be able to see. She jumped out of the way of the second pushing him into the first before attacking the third that pushed past his brothers. This one was stronger she could feel his hate oozing off him she stepped back from him after he cut her arm.

"You were made to oppose Aphrodite right?" She asked and he growled at the name launching into an attack that send her flying through another building. She got back up pushing her arm back into its socket before charging at the giant ignoring the pain in her chest. She fought the giant in a blur of overheads and backhands even managing to change weapon and fire an arrow at the monster that tried running after her pack. Before the giant once again whacked her this time sending her down the road that she landed on a car. She groaned but got back up.

"Won't you already die!" The giant spat.

"Just when we were getting acquainted? No thanks." She said running towards the giant jumping onto a car up onto a patio before jumping down to the giant. She knew right now they were not strong enough to form to their right height and for that she was grateful. Her sword ran through the giant but it would not kill him...this she knew.

"You cannot kill us, you have no gods on your side. You are neither their spawn." He shouted but she tilted her head at him, his wound should have healed by now, why had it not healed. Just then there was a rush of movement on her left and Percy attacked the monster riptide drawn and he was not the only one, Annabeth and Thalia were with him. Thalia has forgone her bow and was using her spear and shield. Got the demigods just need the gods. As Thalia used her spear on the giant behind the one Alexa and Percy were fighting her spear seemed to glow that was when she felt it... she turned to look in time to see Artemis, Athena, Poseidon and Zeus there dressed in their armor ready for war. The gods went to their children and worked together to kill the Giants Artemis has gathered the hunt around her and were finishing off the monsters. Alexa watched as the monsters disappeared in a storm of yellow dust and the Giants fell. Alexa looked over at Artemis who was watching her and a smile graced her lips.  
Artemis was watching her, surprised that she had not come over to her she saw her smile but still did not move. The sword dropped from her hand making it very clear something was wrong and had Artemis moving over to her.

"Milady...you returned." She smiled as she dropped to the ground as Artemis catches her and tried to find what was wrong with her, where she was hurt. Artemis ended up pulling up her shirt to see her stomach was bruised and purple. "Curse." Alexa added

"You are going to be fine, you did good, my champion." Artemis replied as Alexa was in her arms looking up at her.

"This will be the third time today Artemis, I do not think I will be fine." Alexa tried to laugh but stopped as it seemed to hurt.

"I can heal you." She said

"You cannot interfere Artemis...how long?" She asked

"What?"

"How long will I be in wolf form?" She asked mainly because if it was like last time she was a wolf for a century how would that work with this new pack?

"You are not going to be in wolf form Alexandra." Artemis stated and saw as confusion clouded her face

"What?" She asked

"You will be with your new pack." Artemis stated and watched as Alexa's eyes widened in panic she grabbed a hold of Artemis's arm. Artemis knew that Alexa had figured out what that had meant.

"You are sending me away? I want to stay with you."

"You will be staying with your pack." Artemis stated "you are still my champion Alexandra, do not forget that."

"Artemis, I failed...I am sorry...please." Alexa asked still holding onto her.

"You did not fail me, you never failed me. I am proud of you Alexandra."

"How long?" She asked, she needed to know how long she would have to stay away. She was getting really tired though but was adamant to stay awake to get her answers but felt the darkness pulling her under. "Not forever." Artemis stated but it sounded far and distant as she let the darkness overcome her. Artemis looked up at her father, she never agreed to this. He had an understanding look.

"Brother we must leave?" Poseidon states after having words with his son. Athena was talking to Annabeth but Thalia was sitting at Artemis's side as Artemis was saying her goodbyes to Alexandra.

"Lord Zeus? What of the mortals?" Annabeth asked she had spoken to her mother and had gotten some advice from her. She wanted to know why they wanted them to learn about them and what happens next. She saw how Artemis was saying goodbye and Alexa's words echoed in her head worse fates than death. Just as they were about to leave they were stopped by Tony Stark, Steve Rodger and Nick Fury as Natasha and Clint went over to Alexa.

"Who are you?" Fury asked as Steve and Tony left the talking to him

"Who am I? Who am I? I am Zeus god of sky and thunder king of the gods. Who are you?" He asked looking at the man with a patch over his eye, he could sense that this man had a wolf's spirit within him.

"I am Nick Fury Director of SHIELD." Nick replied even though as he said it he felt less than the god in front of him. He had seen Alexa's memories and knew that he was the one to curse her he did not want to get on his bad side. He had read up on his Greek mythology on the way over to Chicago.

"Tell me Nick Fury director of SHIELD what do you plan to do with the information you have been given?" He asked

"What would you have us do?" He asked and saw that the king of gods gave a small smile.

"I have allowed us to reveal our presence to you for a reason. Something is coming. You and your companions need to be ready." Zeus said surprising Nick he did not think this was all for a warning.

"Brother." Poseidon states getting his attention making him look at him. Zeus ended up nodding at him so Poseidon ended up walking down the road and stopped at some chariots. As he stood up in the chariot a trident appears next to him as he turns to Athena who was watching over Artemis who has yet to let Alexa go. He knew this was going to be difficult on his niece she never wanted this.

"Artemis." Athena stated getting her attention as she was talking with Alexandra's new alpha, Athena heard the threat saying Natasha better protect her or she would find herself unable to turn back into a human. Artemis had also told her to keep males away from her that she is to remain a maiden. Before she got up taking Alexandra's hand which was still holding onto her even as she was unconscious and placing it on her body. She moved over to her own chariot she had sent her hunters away with Thalia before Zeus had started talking. Zeus was the only one not in his chariot. Zeus ended up stopping looking down at the girl his daughter called her own, he looked at the mortal she was bound to.

'Protect her.' He told her in her mind making her nod, she lowered her head as Zeus left. Those watched as the chariots rose to the sky and disappeared into the sky one minute they were on radar next they were gone. They had flashed themselves back to Olympus. They then returned to the carrier and a team was sent to clean up, thankfully no monsters were left that they needed to dispose of and the dust seemed to blow away in the breeze. The only evidence that there was a fight was the broken buildings, glass and rubble on the street with over turned cars and cracked road.


	8. Chapter 8

Avengers meets Percy Jackson c8

**Chapter 8**

Annabeth wanted to wait for Alexa to wake up but knew that they needed to leave as they did not want to attract any monsters. However Percy had spoken to the agents Annabeth remained silent she would look to Percy and he would look to her if he should answer their question or not.

"So monsters are attracted to you?" Tony asked he had been debriefed but was still not believing it.

"Yes."

"You have been fighting monsters since you were 12?" Steve asked

"Yes. I have. Annabeth..." he stopped realizing too late as those at the table looked to Annabeth who glared at him.

"Since I was 7." She stated

"7?" Phil asked surely that that was too young.

"So those freak whether storms were the gods getting ready to fight?" Maria asked remembering the devastation they caused

"It is a complicated and a long story." Percy said not really wanting to go over his journey. About being called the lightening thief, as that would lead to Luke and the war with Kronos.

"The war you spoke of?" Nick asked

"Titan war...Kronos tried rising we stopped him." Hoping that was enough for them

"Kronos? The gods father?" Maria asked

"Hm," Percy said looking at Annabeth as she squeezed his hand. They were getting to dangerous waters.

"Where is Alexa?" Annabeth asked

"She is with Natasha." Maria replied

"Okay… So you are the daughter of Athena, and you are the son of Poseidon?"

"Yes."

"So the Greek gods are real...they could make me a god." Tony stated but "joking...jeez you people need to lighten up." He added once he saw their reactions.

"Wait if the Greek gods are real does that mean any of the others? I mean we know Thor is from another planet."

"Thor?"

"Norse god. Asgardians came down where the Vikings ended up worshiping them as gods." Alexa said entering the room with Natasha.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I have been around a long time." Alexa shrugged.

"You met the Asgardians?"

"I met Frigga and some of her warriors when she came across the hunt. That was a very long time ago." She said shaking her head to clear it.

"You two should be heading back, the others will be worried."

"You will be staying?" Annabeth asked

"Yes."

"boreíte na epistrépsete sto stratópedo" ( you can come back to camp)

"Den boró." (I cannot) she replied looking over at Natasha as she had said it.

"Na thymásai poios eísai." (Remember who you are.) Annabeth replied. "You saved my life more than once."

"I did do that. You were my charge, your quest is complete."

"It has."

"What is it?" Alexa asked seeing the look on Annabeth's face.

"It is not the end is it?"

"No, you know as well as I that it is never over. Hopefully though that it won't be until you are gone. I hope you have a happy life Annabeth, Remember not to think too hard on some things. Some things you need to trust will happen for good."

"A hunter of Artemis encouraging love?" Annabeth asked shocked

"I was never really just a hunter. Besides I am no longer a hunter." She said and Annabeth looked at her.

"How are you holding up?"

"I have been with her for so long...it will be strange..."

"2000 years long."

"Percy." Annabeth warmed when he realized what he had said.

"I didn't..."

"You were right, Percy I have been by her side for over 2000 years it will be interesting to see what the outside world is like. How it has changed..." she said lost in thought as she looked around at the flying ship they were on.

"You called Artemis your mother." Phil states he couldn't help but asked

"She raised me, she found me when I was a child."

"Child you still look like a child." Steve muttered

"I think I was two when she found me. I was abandoned in the forest. Artemis came across me during her hunt and saved me. She raised me protected me and taught me everything I know is that not the definition of a mother?" Alexa asked and the room was silent.

"Are you saying you were alive in Ancient Greece?" Tony asked he still could not wrap his head around it.

"Yes. But we call it the old world now." Alexa shrugged

"I need your number, I want to hear everything." Tony stated

"Number?" She asked confused looking at Natasha.

"Cellphone number?" Tony clarified

"Cellphone?" She asked and the look on Tony's face was priceless at his shocked expression.

"Tell me you two know what a cellphone is?"

"We do, we just don't have one. Demigods and cellphones usually end up being a beacon for monsters so we tend to stay clear."

"But you said she wasn't a demigod."

"She lives in the forest. Living off nature. Alexa when was the last time you were out in the world?" Annabeth asked

"During the war." Alexa frowned

"Before that?"

"The mortals were at war with each other. I think they called it their Great War."

"World War I?" Tony asked but Alexa shrugged

"I did not pay attention, we went and recruited some hunters before returning to the hunt. I stayed with Artemis. I came out 16 years ago but not really, the place we went to was close to a forest and it was even faster than the time before because it was only one place we went to, claimed a daughter of Demeter." She said thinking of the time she met Skye she didn't really count that as an expedition outside the forest because they were only there for ten minutes before returning to the hunt.

"What do you eat?" Tony asked

"What?"

"Food?"

"We eat what we hunt, what we grow. Fruit, meat, bread. Normal diet." Alexa replied

"What about sweets?"

"Sweets? Are you trying to confuse me?" She asked getting annoyed with these questions.

"Ok treats? If you wanted a snack?" He asked

"Fruit...or berries." She replied.

"Have you tried chocolate?" Tony asked

"Chocolate?" She asked and turned to see both Percy and Annabeth looking at her with shocked expressions.

"How did we not know you had never tried chocolate?" Percy asked instead of answering she turned to Natasha with a confused look.

"Why are they concerned with what I may or may not have tried? What is his obsession with food."

"Oh you will find food is a major thing for mortals." Clint replied even though her question was asked at Natasha.

"That is it, she is coming to the tower and we are introducing her to modern civilization. I will not take no for an answer."

"Tony if a child turns up at the tower the press will have a field day, they will think she is yours." Maria stated it had been discussed that Alexa will be staying at the pack house and one of the pack will stay with her at all times.

"We have the wonder twins staying at the tower. She could be Natasha's kid." He waved

"You know I am older than everyone on this ship combined."

"You may be in fact that old but you look 14. So to the outside world you will be 14."

"I will always look 14." Alexa retorted but sat down at a chair. "Percy best not wait around for too long, Zeus has given you leeway for what you did but best not test his patience."

"Fair enough. Annabeth."

"Yes, we will be going."

"Wait you can't just leave."

"We can, we are. You will not stop us. We will be in contact."

"What if we need you?" Nick asked

"We will be there. People like us have been doing this work for longer than you. Alexa take care."

"You too." She said as Annabeth and Percy were led out by Phil as he and May were taking them back to New York.

Alexa watched them go but her attention was brought back when there was a drink placed in front of her. She looked up at Tony Stark and back at the beverage.

"Try it." He said and she looked at it, it was brown.

"What is it?" She asked back

"Try it, see if you like it." He said sitting next to her and if she was being honest the close proximity was making her uncomfortable. He was still a male.

"If I try it will you move away?" She asked and he had a hurt look on his face. "I don't like being close to males...Artemis...Maiden= Men bad." She said giving him an explanation.

"Not all men are bad." Steve stated

"No offence but I will stick with my judgment." She said and Natasha knew she was trying to be polite with them.

"We will work on that. But yes you try it I will move away." Tony said so Alexa tried the drink and pulled a face putting it back down.

"What was it?" She asked and was surprised that Tony moved away, he kept his word.

"Hot chocolate. You didn't like it?" He asked she shook her head. "What do you drink?"

"Water."

"And?" He asked she has been around for that long and only drinks water no way. She looked down, she wasn't going to tell him about nectar. The drink of the gods, so instead she sighed.

"Coffee ." She stated

"Coffee? You drink coffee but have not tried chocolate?" He asked and she was smiling. "You don't drink coffee do you?"

"No, I do drink tea though when Artemis brings back some leaves." Alexa stated

"You don't like males but would tease one?" He asked and this made her smile disappear and Tony wished he never said anything as she looked sad but that also vanished and her face was a mask. Instead she looked at Natasha who was a quiet witness to this conversation. Wanda, Pietro and Clint were also sitting at the table watching the exchange.

"I don't like flying." She stated after a while mainly because she was bored. She went over to the window but turned around once she realized they were flying over water.

"You speak Greek?" Steve asked when he noticed that she was bored

"I speak many languages." She shrugged

"How many?"

"Most."

"Most?"

"I am fluent in some but can understand most." She replied she was friends with daughter of Athena for half a millennia and the two of them learnt languages during down time.

"Alexa come with me." Natasha stated so Alexa followed her out of the room and to a different room, she was surprised that Clint, Pietro and Wanda followed her.

"What is this place?" She asked it had workout gear so she figured it was like some form of arena but smaller.

"Gym. Will you spar with me?" She asked and saw how Alexa tensed looking over Natasha.

"We just got out of a fight and you want to fight some more?" She asked

"You usually spar after a hunt no? Once the chores are done?" She asked back

"You know the answer to that, but we were blessed not exactly mortal." Alexa said not wanting to make Natasha do this just to make her feel comfortable.

"It is why you were pacing on the bridge yes?"

"Bridge?"

"The other room."

"Oh, yes. I have excess energy. Need to burn it off before I sleep especially after three deaths." She said

"Here you can burn it off."

"I don't know if I can spar with you." She said looking down.

"Even if I want it?" She asked back

"My wolf does not want to fight you, even if it is only to spar. Maybe one day but right now..."

"Hmm. Ok. Bobbie is on her way." Natasha stated as she had called Bobbie knowing that Alexa would not want to spar with Clint and Wanda was still learning so it would not be fair to her. Bobbie entered the room with Skye as they had been together. Alexa knew these two were mates as they walked towards them. Bobbie looked her over before looking at Natasha.

"You are going to spar with her."

"Ok." Bobbie said moving to the mats Alexa followed as Bobbie took off her jacket. Alexa went to take off hers but froze she was still wearing her peplos and cloak. Her last gift from Artemis. She took off her cloak and sighed placing it carefully on the ground. Before turning to face Bobbie who raised an eyebrow at her dress. Alexa tilted her head getting in the ready stance and Bobbie started. Bobbie knew she was good, a top agent but was well out of her depth compared to Alexa, she may look 14 but has had 2000 years to perfect her fighting techniques. Alexa easily managed to win round after round and Bobbie was starting to get sore from her attacks. She knew she would have new bruises after this was over with. They sparred for 15 minutes the longest 15 minutes in Bobbie's life. Skye looked like she wanted to stop the fight several times but Natasha was keeping her back. Bobbie was getting annoyed blocking Alexa's attack only for her to swipe her feet from under her once again sending her on the ground. But Bobbie could see Alexa was getting tired her chest was moving with her sharp breathing as she tried to control her heart rate. She stepped back from Bobbie pulling her up with ease and moving back from her tilting her head to the side.

"You alright?" Bobbie asked

"Yes, I am done. Thank you." She said picking up her cloak and looking back at Natasha. "Three deaths will affect me tonight I suggest you stay out of my head." She told her.

"Effect you how?"

"I do not know. This is a first but after every death is not pleasant. So I figured it would be three times worse." Alexa shrugged

"And you're okay with this?"

"I have accepted my fate." Alexa shrugged she has had years to come to terms with what was done to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Avengers meet Percy Jackson c9

**Chapter 9**

6 months later

Alexa was walking the streets of New York with Wanda and Pietro. She had been staying at the pack house with a revolving door of pack members. It took a lot of adjustment but at least now Alexa would stay in her room. In the beginning she would go and sleep outside. She still refused to sleep on a bed sticking to her tent inside her room and sleeping on her cot. The pack were amazed with her tent she didn't see their reason for enthusiasm it was a painful reminder that she was no longer apart of the hunt. She did make sure that their was a fireplace at the house and would lite it each night offering food to Artemis so she knew she was thinking of her. Natasha finally relented into Tony's pestering and brought her to New York where he had currently been introducing her to anything and everything he deems necessary for her to know, she had a room once again choosing her tent over bed and luxury Tony offered her, he was surprised her only request was for a fireplace in her room which he agreed to do. She had been in New York for a month. She was grateful to be hanging out with Wanda as she had become close to her over the months. Alexa tilted her head to the side as they walked down the road before taking off down the road. Pietro ran after her, stopping her.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"That way."

"You know you are not to go looking for monsters." He said Natasha asked him to watch over her and he has been doing it, he sees her like another sister.

"Not a monster." Alexa said moving past him and around the corner. "Annabeth?" She called out and the familiar blonde haired demigod turned around. She looked stressed and tired but her eyes lit up when she saw her.

"Alexa...thank the gods I did not have to go to Stark to find you."

"What is it?" She asked noting that something was wrong.

"Percy is missing." She said

"Missing?"

"Yeah, poof gone from camp. We have been searching but nothing."

"How long?"

"1 week."

"A week?"

"I know what you are thinking..." she said taking her arm and pulling her down an alley so they weren't out on the street. "Did you hear the next big prophecy?" She asked looking over at Wanda and Pietro.

"The one said after Kronos defeat?"

"Yeah. It is coming to pass."

"Seriously? It is unheard of for two great prophecy's happening so close together."

"We came across some new demigods... they were sent on a quest."

"Yes and?"

"Something is different about one of them, he has no memory except his name. The other two have false memories of him."

"The mist."

"Yeah,"

"What else?" She asked

"He is a son of Zeus."

"Another kid? Zeus..." she looked up at the sky as she said this. "Are you sure he was his son?" She asked

"He could fly so yeah I think he is...what is it?" She asked noticing a look in her eyes.

"I cannot help. Annabeth I wish I could I owe Percy for what he did for Artemis but I cannot help. The gods...something is set. I am sorry, I do know that he will return to you." She said and Annabeth's shoulders sagged as she looked down. "Don't lose hope Annabeth. I..." she stopped taking a step back from her.

"Alexa?" She asked worried as Alexa clawed at her tshirt where Artemis's brand was. She opened her mouth but no noise came out. Her eyes widened looking at Annabeth then the others. She threw her hands up in the air and glared at the sky. "She has made you mute again?" Annabeth asked and Alexa turned her glare at her before her features softened.

'You should return to camp.' Alexa signed to her.

"I am sorry."

'It is me that should apologize, they do not want me to talk.' She signed back Annabeth nodded before taking off heading back to camp so Alexa, with her mood ruined returned to the tower. She was worried...if Percy was where she thinks he is, gods help him.

Alexa was on the couch her head was resting on Natasha's lap as Natasha ran her fingers through her hair she was contempt to lie there, she had a feeling Natasha was trying to lull her to sleep. It had been 7 months since she saw Annabeth. She had wanted to go and assist her sisters as she felt Artemis's pain and knew they were in trouble but for some reason Natasha was keeping her here. She turned down her requests and made her worries disappear.

"Alexa? Alexa are you there?" Someone's voice rang out making her look up to see an iris message so she sat up to see an unfamiliar red haired girl she shook the sleep away before sitting up. She pointed to herself and the girl smiled.  
"Thank the gods. Listen I don't have much time. We need you, Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus they sent a message that they need Reyna to go and collect the Athena Parthenon and bring it back to camp. They are in the old world you need to meet Reyna at Long Island she is a Roman, she is waiting for you she has a Pegasus with her." The girl said and just like that the iris message faded. Alexa was stuck on the fact that Annabeth and Percy were in Tartarus. No one survives down there, even the gods do not go down there. She turned to Natasha...  
'The demigods have asked for help, we must answer them.' She said through the link and Natasha nodded her head getting in contact with Maria before getting up and calling Clint, Wanda and Pietro.

They had a quin jet waiting for them as they got ready Stark looked like he really wanted to join them but had a meeting and Natasha said if they needed him they would call him. Alexa wore her hunter's gear that she had not worn since leaving Artemis that time in Chicago. Alexa leaned on her bow as she surveyed the crowd looking for the Roman offspring. The Pegasus was a giveaway as she moved over to her. She could see the girl was tense and she was greeted by a sword as she got her attention deflecting it with her bow.

'You Reyna?' She signed

"You are Alexa?" She asked to which she nodded and made the gesture for her to follow as Reyna looked nervously around. She was definitely jumpy, Alexa thought as she led her back to the quin jet.

Reyna was surprised to see other people on the plane that she was led to, surprised even that they had set up a place for her Pegasus.

"I don't know why I should trust you." Reyna said so Alexa pulled back her cloak to reveal a mark on her right shoulder and Reyna's eyes widened. "That is Lupa's Mark...how? Not even the high ranking officers have those."

'Lupa and I go way back.' Alexa signed as Natasha translates she had been introduced as did the others on the jet as Clint was piloting.

"You are not a Roman though?"

'I was, for a while but I kept my Greek heritage.' She signed

"What? How? You are not a goddess are you?"

'No! Gods no. I am Artemis's champion.'

"Artemis doesn't have a champion...there is her hunters but no history of a champion."

'I am a secret.' She signed and put her finger to lips for emphasis. They ended up sitting down and Reyna filled them in on what was happening. Alexa gave Reyna a jacket to put on, she was confused but Alexa reassured her that it would cover her demigod scent so they hopefully would not be stopped. They had been flying for a while before Reyna asked the question that has been on her mind since the oracle girl sent her on this quest to find the hunter.

"If you are a hunter shouldn't you be with the others I take it there is others? Shouldn't you be with Diana I mean Artemis."

'Do not call her, her Roman name.' Alexa signed. 'You are on your quest I am on mine.'

"Do you know what is wrong with the gods?" Reyna asked at this Alexa looked out to the front of the quin jet.

'Their kids are at war with each other. Greek and Roman...you know how the Romans adopted the Greek gods changing their names...it changed the gods too. Right now they are warring with themselves they will not be much help until things have settled. Until you complete your task.'

"Are you saying it is up to me if the gods will be fit enough to fit the Giants?"

'You and the seven.'

"Do you know Annabeth and Percy?"

'Yes, I cannot help them but you I can help...or get you as close as we can.' She signed

"What do you mean?"

'I cannot directly interfere with this, I can get you most of the way...'

"So you won't take me to their flying ship?"

'I am in enough trouble with them as it is...what's one more transgression? Give the coordinates to Clint.' She signed and as Natasha translated she gave Alexa a pointed look.

'What do you mean by that?' Natasha asked across the link.

'Nothing.'

'Alexa?'

'I will get in trouble after this is over.'

'What for?'

'I know the rules and limits doing this...I am breaking a few of them...it is not the first time this year I am breaking them. As far as I am concerned the rules no longer apply. They have left me... I do not care for their stupid rules.' She thought back and Natasha now recognized her bitterness towards them.

'Alexa.' Natasha asked she had been in contact with Artemis a few months ago and was told to keep her close, not to interfere until the time was right.

'Don't Nat just leave it please? We will get Reyna to where she needs to go then we will return to New York.' Alexa replied leaning back against the seat she closed her eyes. The turbulence got really bad the closer they got to the coordinates Reyna had offered to leave them their but Alexa stopped her knowing that as soon as the door opened the monsters and wind spirits outside will know there is a demigod and will knock them out of the sky. This way they only had really bad turbulence but Clint managed to keep the plane in the air. Natasha had moved to the copilot seat and Wanda and Pietro were strapped in the seats. Pietro holding onto Wanda as he was worried for her. They had made it to the Argo II where Alexa joined Reyna on the deck. The other five hero's and Nico looked surprised to see Alexa and Coach Hedge looked on edge around her. Alexa saw the Athena Parthenon and was in awe.

"You think you can help us get this back to New York?" Reyna asked looking at the size of it but Alexa was shaking her head.

'That is your quest, I cannot help you with that. A quest usually has three.' Alexa signed at her as she did this she looked to Nico and the satyr. 'Good luck the world is counting on you. Only in an emergency.' She said handing her a piece of paper.

"Wait, I know you are Greek but you said you were Roman once. I will get this...back to camp but you might need to delay Octavian."

'I will talk with Lupa. Hopefully she has forgiven me from our last fight. Can't be stuck on Delois again.' She signed

"Wait what?" 8 voices rang out

"Good luck demigods May the Fates be on your side." She said taking Reyna's Pegasi back as she won't be using it. Alexa agreed to look after him until she returns.


	10. Chapter 10

Avengers meets Percy Jackson c10

An: I know this chapter is short but tell me what you think.

Chapter 10

5 days later Alexa was back in New York when the call went out and she with her pack went to the demigods defense. She had gotten in contact with Lupa and did her best to delay the Romans attack on the Greeks it was interesting seeing the wolf goddess again and even though tension was high they did not fight she agreed to help.

Alexa was in human form as she was fighting monsters alongside demigods and the legions as Gaia started rising. She saw Thalia and moved over to her as her pack mates (in wolf form) attacked monsters she herself using her bow and arrows. She ended up killing the monster Thalia was fighting she was looking for Phoebe but could not see her.

"Hey." Thalia greeted as they worked together when the monster was dead Alexa turned to her.

'Hey, where is Phoebe?' She asked and Thalia's face fell and dread clutched Alexa's heart she was shaking her head tears in her eyes. 'No, when?'

"Orion..." Thalia didn't finish as Alexa stepped away from her shaking her head. She cried out but no sound came from her mouth. Thalia felt power radiate from her she tried calling out her name but Alexa wasn't listening not even to her pack mates or alpha as she pictured Phoebes face. She didn't get to say goodbye...then she was angry, no she was furious. At these monsters, at Gaia but also the gods.

She took off killing the monsters around her in a blur of movement she had changed to her blades and ended up slashing at anything in her way until she somehow ended up in wolf form even though she was not killed. She felt bigger in height and strength as she tore through the monster army the demigods moved away from her as she snarled and growled tearing through monster flesh. Her best friend was gone... she growled again until the monsters started running from her.

She looked around as the demigods cheered as Percy, Jason, Piper and Leo worked together to destroy Gaia and return her to her deep slumber. Alexa changed form again and ran towards a tree she began to climb until she was near the top and jumped she landed on Dawn (one of Artemis golden horned Elaphoi Khrysokeroi) as she took it up to the Argos II where she landed on the deck rolling before killing the venti that tried freeing the earth mother she moved amongst the ship as Leo moved about frantically she didn't care for him she flicked something out and moved to the rope holding the net that held Gaia she slid down the rope to the figure who was screaming but she ignored her.

"What are you doing?" Percy shouted but she ignored him to, she pulled out the box that Hermes had given Annabeth at the beginning of this quest (he turned up at the hotel saying she would know what to do with it, during their escape attempt at SHIELD it fell into Alexa's possession). She placed the box on the goddess who screamed in outrage, Alexa could still feel her own rage...that was when she felt a tremor. She looked up at the ship and frowned tilting her head. She jumped off once again landing on Dawn before once again landing on the deck she felt Percy and Jason finish their final attack as Leo added fire (what they did not know was that in the box contained earth so that earth, fire, water and air worked together to defeat her). Alexa did not wait she grabbed Leo and chucked him he shouted out but landed on Dawn who took him to safety as Jason got himself and Piper and Percy to safety that was when the ship exploded. Just as she jumped and all Alexa could think of was those stupid movies Tony made her watch how the hero always ended up doing something dramatic and heroic in slow motion. This was not a movie and she was not a hero. She knew what she had done was for vengeance and done out of anger she felt the heat of the flames as she was pulled into darkness as she plummeted to earth. The first time in her life she hoped she would not wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

Avengers meets Percy Jackson c11

**Chapter 11**

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other it was over they had won. Gaia was defeated he still had no idea what Alexa did as he hugged Annabeth. The other heroes from Argo II moved over to them. Leo looking a little unsettled as he moved over to them.

"Where is she?" Hazel asked she was looking at the sky and the area where the burning ship had landed but no sign of her.

"She couldn't have survived that." Jason stated

"Why did she do that I had a plan." Leo said as Annabeth looked at Percy they shared a look. Natasha came over to them, she was back in human form, the demigods were cautious of the grown up. Clint had made that comment already how these were mostly kids fighting he was impressed by the legionaries discipline and fighting style it was very old school but they were still kids.

"Where is she?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know, I can't feel her." Natasha stated

"You would feel something though if she was dead?" Annabeth asked

"I mean I lost the connection with her when she started glowing." Natasha stated she had felt her grief over losing her best friend then her link was gone as she fought the monsters and her wolf was huge larger than any wolf she had come across.

"Is she no longer part of your pack?" Annabeth asked

"I have no idea." Natasha stated and this puzzled her.

"Apollo kids are tending to the injured, we could set up a search party?" Percy asked looking attention Annabeth.

"Well we need to find her," Natasha stated she had already sent some wolves to search for her as Artemis's threat ringed in her ears.

It was Wanda that found her, she was in a clearing in the surrounding forest not burnt even though she was in a fire. She was unconscious but Wanda could feel a pulse even though it was weak. Natasha led the other to her as Annabeth moved over to her forcing Nectar down her throat but it didn't do anything. Alexa showed no sign that she was alive.

"I do not see any injuries?" Wanda stated considering the fall she should have broken most of her bones but in all honesty it looked like Alexa was asleep.

"We should take her back to the tower." Clint said

"I don't know if she is part of my pack? If she is not I don't want to take her away from her family here." Natasha stated remembering that bitterness she felt in her. Annabeth checked her over and frowned before looking up at Thalia.

"Do you know?"

"That was Phoebe's expertise..." Thalia said looking down as she blinked back tears.

"She will be fine." A voice stated behind them making them all turn to look at Artemis. The heroes of Olympus looked surprised to see the goddess except Annabeth, Percy and Thalia.

"Milady." Thalia lowered her head

"Lady Artemis." Annabeth nodded at the goddess

"You have done us a great service Natasha Romanoff. You have done me more so than the others. Therefore if you ever need anything pray to me and I will hear."

"You will be taking her back?" Natasha asked

"She will be asleep for a long time, long after you are gone."

"You are keeping her asleep?" Natasha asked somewhat horrified

"Me? No, she made the necessary sacrifice to end this."

"Which was what?" Leo asked

"That box? What was it?"

"In order to defeat her you needed to bring the elements together, fire, water and air but you also needed earth. Alexa has been a child of the forest for a long time now she knew what she had to do. If one of you had done that you would be dead."

"She cannot die." Annabeth mumbled

"Correct."

"But you can't keep her asleep I mean she...nevermind." Percy started to protest but stopped after getting the look from Artemis.

"What if I want her still?" Natasha asked. "Will you wake her up then?" Natasha asked

"You could take her, but she would still not wake up."

"The physician cure? If we gave it to her would it work?" Annabeth asked

"You would give it up for her? You might need it later on in life."

"Is she suffering?" Annabeth asked

"What makes you ask that?"

"You said she made the necessary sacrifice, it wouldn't be a sacrifice for her to be asleep seeming she immortal time has no hold on her. You said sacrifice." Annabeth stated

"She is dying." Artemis replied

"But she is immortal." Percy said not seeing the point.

"Exactly Perseus. She is dying over and over."

"You can stop it." Percy said "You are a goddess you do your healing magic thing." He stated remembering having this conversation about Zoe.

"I cannot, her curse prevents me from healing her." Artemis stated

"She is crying." Wanda states as she was still sitting next to her. She had seen the tears leaking out from her eyes.

"Leo!" Annabeth stated looking at him

"What?" He asked

"You have the cure."

"How?" He asked, how did she know? She should think Piper still has it.

"Come on, unless you guys disagree that we should use it on her."

"She is immortal already." Leo mumbled

"She is suffering." Piper states at him Artemis still had not said anything she watched as the heroes debated if they should save her or not. Leo ended up giving the cure to Annabeth who looked up at her, the SHIELD agents looked confused they did not know what was going on.

"Will this work?" Annabeth asked so she nodded and watched as Annabeth poured the elixir into her throat. Several minutes ticked by and nothing happened Percy looked to her when Wanda cried out making him look back to see Alexa blinking clearly confused. She looked around at all the people that were watching her. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out she turned to Artemis.

'What happened?' She asked

'What do you remember?' Artemis asked, part of her really wanted to dive into her memories but she restrained herself as Alexa blinked some more.

'I was on a quest with demigods...who are all these people? Why are their males near me?' She asked and Artemis was next to her in a second grabbing her hand so she did not shot the men in her presence.

"Look away, if you do not close your eyes you could die. Make it a command. Annabeth once I am gone tell them they can open their eyes. Thalia check on the others." Artemis instructed and watched as Natasha closed her eyes and all of the SHIELD agents closed their eyes as did the demigods before Artemis flashed out of the clearing taking Alexa with her.

"What was that?" Natasha asked after a while had passed she was walking back with Annabeth.

"You should go, we have everything sorted. Continue on with your life...if you can pretend none of this happened. Artemis said you have one favor with her bare in mind you only get one so don't waste it." Annabeth stated

"What of Alexa?" Natasha asked

"Best to forget her, she is once again with Artemis."

"Did the cure work?"

"She has no recollection of you, as far as she knows we were about to leave for the quest that led us to DC."

"She doesn't know us? What of this war?"

"Artemis will fill her in, talk her through her grief." Annabeth knew Alexa was close with Phoebe.

"I do not think I can forget her."

"She has forgotten you. There is always a price we do not know what the full price was that she had to pay in order for her curse to accept the cure. I have a feeling Artemis will be keeping her close."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Annabeth shrugged

"Right daughter of Athena...if we need your help?"

"You have a number to call." Annabeth said but was called off by one of the campers as they had moved back to the Roman camp. She moved over to Percy and grabbed his hand as they moved through the crowds of demigods.

Natasha left taking her pack back to the pack house where they spent three days before they had to get back to work. Coulson leading his team back to the bus, they had a mission in China. Clint was taking Wanda and Pietro back to Stark even though Natasha had spent a lot of time with Wanda over the three days as she was missing Alexa. Maria was heading back to the carrier and the other packs had already left their houses and returned to their bases they were stationed at. Natasha had to admit she was missing Alexa even though she had her in her pack for only 8 months but still she was feeling the lack of her presence. Stark was going to have many questions that would be an annoying conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Avengers meets Percy Jackson c12

**Chapter 12**

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the beach looking up at the night sky ever since coming out of Tartarus they loved looking at the sky Percy found himself looking at Zoe's constellation. Annabeth was resting her head on his shoulder, Leo had left camp saying he had some business to attend to. Frank and Hazel had returned to the Roman camp with Reyna and the legions and had restored balance. Jason and Piper had been planning what they were going to be making for the shrines when they were all flashed up to Olympus. The gods were here to reward their heroes.

Jason and Piper were made immortal and were left to be in charge of the shrines for both camps. Frank and Hazels curses were broken and they were left alone. Nico was made Hades Lieutenant (immortal) Reyna was made immortal, Leo was made immortal to work under his father he had freed Calypso and was blessed to stay with her. Annabeth was made immortal to work under her mother and Percy was also made immortal even though he looked like he wanted to refuse but this way he could be with Annabeth. Percy was made a god over waves and loyalty his animal was the Pegasus. After the ceremony the gods had a feast and a great party in their honor. Annabeth found her way next to Artemis who was looking up at the constellations on the ceiling.

"Lady Artemis?"

"Ahh Annabeth, What can I do for you?"

"How is Alexa?" She asked

"She is doing better."

"If I may, Where is she?"

"On Delos with my mother." Artemis replied

"She is grieving over Phoebe?"

"Yes, she told you of Phoebe?"

"Yes. During the quest...she was her best friend?"

"Yes. She has had a rough few years first with Zoe now Phoebe. I fear she will close off." Artemis stated and Annabeth knew that Alexa was not the only one that has been effected by their deaths.

"She is on Delos because she was meant to stay with the mortals?"

"Yes. Father agreed I could take her."

"They miss her."

"I am sure they do."

"We owe them? She helped out more on this quest than we thought."

"I know. She was not meant to."

"Rules and limits."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Something Alexa said. Will I be allowed to spend time with her?" Annabeth asked she had wanted to become friends with her, ever since Thalia nominated her to spar with her.

"You would have to discuss that with your mother. Seeming you will begin your training with her tomorrow." Artemis said before taking her leave. Annabeth couldn't stop thinking about those agents of SHIELD and how they will repay this debt.

**Chapter 13**

2 years later

Annabeth has been busy learning from her mother while spending her free time with Percy, both their parents had accepted that their children are going out, that they are in love. It was proved that they were fated to be together literally the fates turned up to bless their union to their parents not the kids themselves so Poseidon and Athena had stopped trying to separate them and accepted it. Annabeth happened to be walking through New York heading to the Empire State Building when she saw footage of Natasha and her friends fighting aliens so she went and grabbed Percy and the two of them went to their side responding to their call for help.

An alien Army was fighting the avengers and agents of SHIELD as Steve and Thor were fighting a giant purple man. Percy went to Clint's aid and Annabeth joined Natasha and Wanda fighting aliens that was when Artemis turned up with her hunters repaying her debt including a familiar brunette blue eyed girl carrying a long bow changing from bow to knives as she killed aliens. Before turning into a wolf keeping the aliens away from Artemis as she made her way to fight the giant purple alien.

"Take the glove!" Steve shouted as he was shoved back.

"Don't let him snap his hand!" Someone shouted out. As she fought him she grabbed his hand and Alexa came from behind biting his arm. Now Alexa has had years of experience killing monsters with her teeth so wasn't surprised that she managed to tear through his flesh and bone yanking his hand and arm from his body before jumping away. The giant purple alien screamed in rage before he was killed from behind with a spear. As Alexa ran away one of the aliens tried getting the glove back but it died from a lightning strike from Thalia. Between the Avengers, the Wankanda army and the Greeks the alien army was vanquished. Alexa moved back over to Artemis as the heroes turned to them. Natasha was looking at the wolf for Alexa but the others were looking at the wolf for the glove.

"Drop the glove," Steve stated as if he was talking to a dog. Alexa tilted her head to the side before dropping the glove only to catch it in her hands as she had turned back to human form. Several of the others voices rang out in surprise.

"Alexa?" Steve asked

"How does he know my name?" She asked turning to Artemis the glove still in her hands.

"You came, thanks." Natasha said

"I repay my debts." Artemis replied as Athena had moved next to her she was the one to kill Thanos.

"We should go." Athena said looking around at everyone.

"Milady what do I do with this?" Alexa asked holding up the glove.

"The stones hold significant power." Athena stated looking over the hand. Alexa for her part looked down at each gem before looking over at the many faces around them. Her gaze landed on a red haired who was sitting next to a man that was dead. He had the same signature as one of the stones and before she could think about it too hard she moved over to them. Ignoring everyone else, the girl looked up at her with wet eyes but they widened in recognition. Alexa did not recognize her so continued with what she was there for she pulled out the yellow stone and placed it on the man's head surprised that a gasp rang out.

"She touched the stone!"

"She didn't die."

"Who is she?"

"What is she?"

All these voices floated across to her but she ignored them and watched in fascination as the man seemed to repair himself. Before his eyes opens and looked at the girl who cried out in delight pulling him in for a hug. So Alexa moved back to Artemis.

"What made you do that?" She asked but all Alexa could do was shrug, she had no idea why she did that or how that worked. She went to hand the glove to Artemis but she shook her head not taking it.

"You're a goddess surely you could deal with the stones."

"We cannot." Artemis stated looking at Athena who nodded both of them could feel the power and knew that if they touched them they would be corrupted.

"Do you sense anything else?" Athena asked Alexa who looked back down at the glove and frowned before turning over to the blonde lady who was watching this exchange with a calculating gaze. She closed her eyes and concentrated the stones left began to glow she heard muffled noises as the others protested when she opened her eyes people were falling out of the sky.

"Stark!" Steve called out as it was Stark, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis and Dr Strange. They landed in a heap looking around. Alexa then took out the blue stone and handed it to the blonde lady.

"Wait. Don't touch it!" Quill shouted out and Alexa turned to him stopping from handing it over. Quill looked confused  
"How are you holding it?" He asked she shrugged before throwing it to the blonde lady who instinctively caught it. Again nothing happened.

'Its power already flows through you, it did not kill you then it won't kill you now.' Alexa signed before looking at the green stone and over at the man in a cape.  
'I do not think I should touch this stone but it is calling to you.' She said so he moved over to her and used his magic to take the stone from the glove placing it back under his protective spells.  
She looked down at the other two stones and shrugged she did not know what to do with these ones.

"Just Who are you?" T'Challa asked but Alexa ignored him

'I do not know what to do with these ones?' She signed back to Artemis just then a strong energy burst forth that had the Greeks lowering their heads as three old ladies appeared. The others wisely decided to keep their mouth shut. Natasha noticed that Alexa really wanted to chuck the glove to the side as it seemed that was the focus of the three ladies. But she remained still even though she kept sending glances to Artemis. She went even tenser as the ladies started moving towards her.

"You have down well champion of Artemis." The three ladies spoke as one and it definitely unnerved a lot of people present. Then they did not speak again but Natasha knew they were speaking with Alexa in her mind. She ended up holding out the glove to them and two of the ladies a box appeared in their hands. Alexa looked confused but ended up taking each stone out of the glove and placing them in the box. When the ladies closed the box's lid they disappeared. The middle one said something else to Alexa as she shuffled on her feet looking down. Before the three ladies turned to Artemis and Athena they lowered their head in respect before the three ladies turned and looked around the group of people one of them met Natasha's gaze and she felt herself shiver in fear as her life flashed before her eyes.

"You have done well..."

"...that we have each agreed..."

"To deem you heroes." The ladies said, it was strange they each spoke at the same time but each sentence seemed to come from one of them. With that said the three ladies disappeared. Alexa ended up doing a sign with three fingers as if she was warding off evil Natasha noticed that several of the others did the same.

"Who were they?"

"Who are you is a better question?"

"Dude she stole your thunder." A talking raccoon stated as Thor was looking at Thalia

"He is not my..." Thalia asked looking at Artemis

"No, he is the son of Frigga."

"You know my mother?" Thor asked

"We met, a long time ago."

"Artemis? You are Artemis like the Greek god?"

"Goddess. What is this business with the word like every time they ask?" Artemis "like the Greek goddess? I am the Greek goddess no like about it." She stated and Alexa had to hide her smirk as she knew this annoyed Artemis a lot. When recruiting these days the girls always ask like the Greek goddess. She stopped smiling when she saw Artemis looking at her.

"So are you from another planet like Thor?" T'Challa asked

"No."

"You are saying you are from this planet?"

"Mortals." Athena shook her head before turning to her daughter. As Artemis got a report from Thalia, she did not lose any Hunters this time a few scraps and broken bones but they will heal.

"What happens now?" Natasha asked

"Now? You return to your lives as you would normally do after a fight. Now you do as you like." Artemis replied making it clear her debt to them is paid.

"We have so many questions." Steve stated

"I am sure you do." Artemis replied "I...however do not have to answer them." She stated but froze tilting her head. Alexa also came alert taking an arrow out as she looked around. Everybody tensed, were they going to attack?

'Artemis!' Alexa called through her mind as she started running pushing mortals aside trying to get through.

"If you say monsters..." Natasha stated looking at Annabeth who was standing next to her.

"I do not sense any monsters." Annabeth replied but still her grip on her sword held as the hunters were all moving.

"They picked up Lycaon's scent. They will be gone for a while."

"Lycaon the werewolf?"

"They have a score to settle."

"Do they need help?"

"You try helping them you will only get in their way. Who was that monster?" Annabeth asked

"Thanos, the Titan He was wanting to half the population. Thanks for stopping him." Natasha replied

"He was not related?" Annabeth asked her mother

"No, not from this planet." Athena replied

"Athena...I mean Lady Athena still not sure on the protocol here...Alexa did not..."

"No she does not." Athena replied knowing what Natasha was wanting to ask. "We will leave you to bury your dead. It has been a while since I have fought by mortals. You did not disappoint." She said before she, Annabeth and Percy disappeared. Leaving some very confused mortals behind. Natasha knew she would be there for a while to explain everything. Annabeth ended up staying with Percy in their home that she had designed and built as they thought over the mortal heroes. They knew that as the Fates had called them heroes they would not be punished for finding out about the gods Annabeth was still getting used to the fact that they had fought aliens and won...much to the thought process of Natasha although she was thinking of monsters knowing it probably won't be the last time they meet the Greeks.

**AN: The end, so what do you think? Feel free to leave a review. I hope you enjoyed this story if you like check out my other stories. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
